


Ink X Error

by Aria Serif (Mysterie), Mysterie



Series: Tales From Yandereverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blizzardtale, Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - UnderCode, Alternate Universe - Undersung, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - X-Tale, Alternate Universe - Yandereverse (Undertale), Collar, Dreamtale, Errorsans - Freeform, Greytale, HorrorTale, Ink, Inksans - Freeform, M/M, SansXSans, UnderDream, Underfell, Undertale AU, antivoid, inkxerror (relationship), void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: As a guardian of the multiverses it's my job to save lives, to ensure peace ... however ... I am just one soul and not everyone makes it out. I try my best to help those who live in the multiverse dubbed "yandere" for the evil that lurks in it. For those unfamiliar with the term, "yandere" is a Japanese word that roughly translates to "love sick." While this seems nice it is actually the opposite as yanderes will go to any lengths to secure their love, going so far as to torture, kidnap and kill anyone who they see as a threat and they are often delusional that the one they love must love them ... While the yanderes are the most dangerous of the "dere" they are not the only kind there. These worlds are not for the faint of heart, mind or soul. This is one of those stories ...
Relationships: sans/sans
Series: Tales From Yandereverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These stories are not for the faint of heart or those below the age of 18. You have been warned.

White vast emptiness, the usual greeting that Ink would get when returning back there; lately because of lack of emotions he’s become desperate. Error's attacks have lessened and that ... irritated him? Yet he didn’t know why.

  
  
It’s not that Error's been busy, it’s he’s bored and lazy at the moment; tired of Ink following him like some love sick puppy after friendship he will never get from him. He twirled and played with string wrapped around a recent soul he’d taken, sighing; maybe he should visit Nightmare and bother him again.

  
  
Ink paced in the anti-void. This was... so strange to him. He'd felt a lot of things with the vials before but nothing like ... like this ... He huffed a little. He didn't like that Error always seemed to have the upper hand in their fights but he'd been reluctant to use THAT vial against him ... He still wanted to be friends ...

  
  
Error decided he’d make a run for chocolate, but again he really needed to do something or he’d go insane ... well more insane. He let out a glitched whistle as he glitched through portal to a sweet au known as Underbite.

  
  
Ink never usually had to use that ‘vial’ but error forced his hand this time. He had to do something! So he picked up the strange purple and pink vial he had. It was the strangest color he'd ever gotten from the Creators. He'd not used it yet. Well ... Bottoms up! He tossed back the paint like a shot and then wiped his mouth a bit from the little splatters. While he waited for the odd vial to take affect ... whatever it did, he could look through the aus for any sign of trouble from Error.

  
  
Error grinned as the little gingerbread characters were running screaming as he tore down there little village easily.   
“my how c-cute.” He picked up the gingerbread cookie that was GB sans easily; his strings wrapped around his very fragile body, cracking and breaking him slowly.  
“y-you know attacking me was a really bad idea.”

  
  
"you're g-gonna regret this pal!" GB struggled, sending several small sugar bones into Error's face, making him drop him. Someone spilled a bucket of sugar, which they used as paint, but it was close enough ... Ink appeared into the au, wiping off the sugar.

  
  
"error ... really now. picking on those smaller than you? tsk tsk. ready for round two?" The artist smiled.

  
  
Error tched in response, lifting his hand up to reveal strings which moved to his whim and like a whip turned on the other.  
“what’s the matter ink is fucking dream not good enough for ya?” He teleported above Ink, dodging the ink the artist threw at him. Smirking he dived behind the other strings, encircling Ink and tugged at his legs, tripping him into a tangled web.  
“gosh ink y-you're so easy!”

  
  
"must be you." Ink shot back with a grin, whatever was in that vial ... it had changed him .... and Ink took Error's shock at his come back as an opening, grabbing the strings and yanking the other forward, towards him.  
"besides, you know dream is just a friend ... i prefer a REAL skeleton ... " His grin widened. His gaze locked on Error now.

  
  
Error didn’t like this, Ink usually was more reserved, emotionless, witty banter wasn’t his usual thing; he tagged as his own strings wrapped around him. Entrapping him in a way he couldn’t get free unless he let go of the strings himself; that smile was not the usual Ink smile, his eye lights shrunk as his cheeks burned at Ink's comment.  
“l-let go!” Error growled, not liking the proximity in which Ink was; he noticed something strange though, one of his vials was empty but none of the usual emotion...

  
  
"heh ... i think i have a better idea. let's go play elsewhere. it's too crowded here." Before Error could think to respond he found himself in the Anti-Void.

  
  
Error struggled with his strings, why couldn’t he release them?! He let out an angry huff, what did the ink blotch want from him? It honestly to god was scaring him now, the way the other giggled and looked at him.  
“w-what do you want ink stain?” He strained to make a sharp bone to cut his own ties but something was amiss; Ink's strange behavior, it unnerved Error a lot.

  
  
"really? you said it yourself back there... dream isn't enough to satisfy me." Ink licked his teeth.

  
  
Error felt himself imminent to crashing, he sputtered, errors popping up more frequently; one thing going through his mind ... what was happening!  
"i-i-ink y-you ... what vial did you drink you insane bastard! let me go!" He was struggling against his own strings, why weren't they obeying him? Had Ink slipped some paint on him? He summoned a sharp pointed bone, trying to use its edge to cut free his cheeks full blown yellow as he errored, his vision foggy with the many errors in his vision.

  
  
"insane? no error, it's not insanity ... insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, expecting different results ... so i did something different. after all, none of my other methods to get your attention ever worked did they?"

  
  
Error stared for the longest moment, ceasing struggle, he noticed though how Ink played with his strings; toying with it.  
"this can't be happening, tell me I'm having a nightmare..." He mentally assessed things.  
"okay uh uh you did something different can i g-g-o home nOw!"

  
  
Ink giggled a little.  
"but we haven't even really started playing yet and even you have to relax sometimes right?" Was that a purr in his tone?  
  
  
Error felt like he swallowed his astral tongue.  
"eh!" His face became blank at the other's smile, he grunted and quickly flipped his bone to attack Ink; he needed to get out of here! He didn't know what the others damage was but he did not wanna stick around to find out; sure he thought about it, ya know, one time... okay it was one time, one fantasy but... He groaned as said fantasy came to mind and now he shuddered, cutting as quick as he could.

  
  
"don't tell me that you're scared of me now ..." His fingers ghosted over Error's jacket down along the zipper.  
"after all, you've always been one to chase me during our clashes."

  
  
Error felt heat rise but flinched at Ink's touch, of all the times he wanted Ink to himself it was not how he wanted it; with quick precision he went for a stab to push Ink off, he freed himself with two more bones. Gasping as he glitched, porting or tried to, oh right anti-void. It looked the same everywhere.

  
  
"ooooo a chase .... alright error. i'll play along this time." He chuckled as he got up and followed the other.

  
  
Error yelped, where could he go in vast emptiness? Wait a minute he could rip open a portal; he did so quickly and fell from the sky without thought falling hard.  
"ow..." Error groaned, holding his hand; it was broken alright, looking around he picked up two sticks and used his strings to tie a splint. Ink was insane, well more or less irrational; he didn't want Ink this way. It was usually him catching Ink! He mentally assessed how far he was from his own void, his sanctuary. The cold wind whipped at him, there was no snow though thankfully. Ink, of course, wouldn't likely be far behind him, so he had to be quick.

  
  
He huffed, cradling his hand before suddenly finding himself almost skewered by red bones; he yelped as he was pinned to a tree, a tall skeleton in black and red armor with a visage of sharp fangs stared down Error with ruby eyes of anger. Error blinked, he couldn't remember if he had been here before, he felt like he was forgetting something; he ported away quickly, going as far as the ruins. Panting, his magical reserves were low; he was tired, he just wanted a nap, why didn't he just go bother nightmare today?! He cringed when he heard the crunching of footsteps; he'd usually fight and kill whoever meant him harm but having low magic meant he couldn't really do much and he didn't even pick up any monster candy from Underbite and Ink could be anywhere right now.

  
  
"well, well, look who we have here. ya caused me a lot of pain ya bastard." Red stepped into view.

  
  
Error then remembered what world this was.  
"oh fudgecakes." Error eeped as he dodged more blood red bones, using strings to snap some in half; he could at least do that but he was so tired...  
"p-please wait!" He gasped out as he flipped to evade blaster fire cowering almost.  
"i'm t-trying to gEt away from sOmEone! I w-won't bother your a-a-a-u you gotta hide me mAn please!" Error pleading? That was very out of character.

  
  
"tch yeah r-" Red didn't get a chance to finish. He was completely blindsided.

  
  
"go away red." He said to the other who had skidded across the ground from the blow.  
"he's mine."

  
  
Error jolted and teleported away but it drained him immediately he tripped over his own feet trying to escape.  
"nnghhh"

  
  
Edge saw the attacker and growled throwing a raze of bones from the ground.  
"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Error watched on, he knew Ink wouldn't be distracted for long; he didn't know what to do. How does one escape someone who can be everywhere, can go anywhere, any time? His energy was so low he saw errors pop up in his vision, he fell through the portal he had torn, smacking hard into what appeared to be soft grass. His vision fading he saw a golden apple hanging from the branch of a tree, his last thought was .... _please, somebody help me._

  
  
When he woke up he found himself on a soft bed of silk and nearby was his rescuer.  
"Oh ... you're awake. Um ... are you okay?" Of all the Sanses to run into ... it was Dream.

  
  
Error blinked at the other, unsure what to say.  
"f-fine." He wasn't sure how to respond or say he was running from someone; his hand twitched in pain, on right his hand he noticed the bandages. He sat up slowly.  
"uh l-look kid i um ... thanks for helping me but i gotta run ..." He blinked again, noticing a less than pleased Nightmare at the doorway; he looked like Dream though, except for the colors he dressed in and his eye lights.

  
  
"He forced me to come for a visit for the holidays."

  
  
"Brother, don't be silly." He turned back to Error. Though it seemed to Error that the other was hiding something ...  
"I don't think you're currently in any position to leave. You really shattered your leg there. What happened to you?" Dream was clearly concerned for him though.

  
  
Error bit his tongue, honestly he wasn't sure anymore; all he knew is he actually felt scared of Ink ... This was not how he imagined his own fantasy of him to be.  
"i ... do you h-have any water?" He requested, shaking internally; obviously Nightmare saw the signs, he then realized his leg was indeed bandaged. Oh no, he couldn't escape like this; he was screwed, literally.

  
  
"Of course!" He moved and handed him a glass from a nearby table, he then glanced over at Nightmare, Error wouldn't see the look Dream gave him. The coy sort of smile ...  
  
  
"Is the food ready yet nightmare? you did say you were cooking some lasagna did you not?"

  
  
Nightmare frowned and disappeared from the doorway giving Error a look of 'we will talk later.' before returning into the room with said food hot and steaming. Error drank down the glass quickly gasping and holding his chest, any minute now Ink would find him and these two would be in the crossfire; he kinda felt bad, strange he never felt bad ... well being chased has brought him slightly to rationality it seemed.

  
  
"Oh good! I hope you don't mind it Error but it was what he had on short hand and it should help you heal nicely. Don't worry, whatever was going on you're safe here." Dream reassures with a kind smile for the other. He kept his hands to himself though, keeping enough space from Error so that Error wouldn't freak out on him and he wouldn't accidentally touch the other, knowing the Error usually didn't like being touched.  
  
  
As it was Ink owed Nightmare something, so he had slipped a slight drug into the pasta; he wouldn't wish a fate like this upon anyone ... well, except his beloved Dream ... Nightmare set the tray on his lap Error didn't know what to say to the nice hospitality, he actually smiled.  
"t-thanks i guess um dream." He tested the name on his tongue unaware Nightmare had ulterior motives for keeping him there, payment Ink owed him. He slowly took a bite of the pasta; slowly, bite by bite he felt feverishly tired, yet he was just fine a minute ago. Nightmare smirked this was so easy.

  
  
"You look tired, maybe you should rest more. why don't we leave him to rest brother?" Dream said, he thought the other looked a little unwell. Were the injuries that bad? Well, he hoped not.


	2. Chapter 2

Error couldn’t go back to sleep, he had to get out of there, but slowly his eye lights began to flicker and his body became numb, then darkness. Nightmare smiled as dream and he left their ‘patient.’

  
  
Nightmare told Dream he’d be back, he just had to go into town for supplies; of course Dream, being the way he was, thoroughly trusted Nightmare.

  
  
"Oh, alright, well i'll be here of course taking care of the patient then. I hope he recovers soon. I'm not as great of a healer as you are." Nightmare bent down and kissed the top of Dream's head. Dream flushed a little.

  
  
“Don’t sell yourself short sweetheart.” With that he walked out the door, daylight used to be his enemy but now it was his friend; of course upon entering town Ink was waiting.   
  
  


  
"hello nightmare." Ink smiled a little.

  
  
Nightmare frowned.  
“You have what I asked for yes...” He wasn’t gonna humor Ink in any way.

  
  
"oh come on, don't be like that. i already know after all and i promised to uphold my end of the deal didn't i?"

  
  
Nightmare frowned again.  
“He’s in the castle, but don’t hurt dream when you take him.” He snapped viciously as Ink handed what appeared to be a bag of some sort of drug for Dream.

  
  
"you have my word that i won't lay a single finger or brush on your precious little dream." Ink replies.

  
  
“Good.” He shoved the bag into his pocket their agreement done; Nightmare teleported to the far reaches of the castle with Ink.  
“Better hurry i don’t know how long the drug will last.”

  
  
"that won't be a problem. i have a bit of sleep powder dream made a while back. that'll put him out for longer if need be. heh, we used to use it for pranks on you back in the day when you still wanted to destroy everything ... before, well ... heh." Ink didn't seem at all phased as he walked through the castle with Nightmare.  
  
  


  
  
Error groaned, indeed it didn’t last; he didn’t know why he had fallen asleep but he had a pounding headache. Of course Dream was at his bedside. Error grunted when Dream all but shoved a bowl of soup in his lap, he looked up more than confused but ate anyway; no drugs this time.

  
  
“so uh dream i c-can’t help nOtiCe but uh don’t b-be mad if this is r-rude in any way, b-b-but are you and nightmare an i-i-item?”

  
  
"Huh? What makes you say that? I mean, of course I love my brother. Why wouldn't I?" He gave Error a strange look, short of seeing Dream's soul it's be impossible to tell he was lying ...

  
  
  
"why don't you go in first, if you come back out with dream or at all i'll assume he's still asleep. if not then i'll enter from the other side and douse him." Ink says. He didn't want Error running again on him.

  
  
Nightmare smiled.  
“It’ll be very easy my friend.”

  
  
He mocked friendship, of course before entering the room, whispering into Dream's skull something less than appropriate when they met in the doorway.

  
  
Error blinked as the two left he grunted now he just had to get out of here he struggled to sit up and swing his legs over the bedside.

  
  
Ink stayed outside the room to see what the results would be, and out of sight too. Dream flushed slightly as the two of them left the room. Ink rolled his eye lights, he'd heard something, meaning Nightmare was being a dick. So he walked to the other door and quietly opened it. Error was too focused on what he was doing .... or trying to. He didn't notice the powder that was tossed over his head until it was too late.

  
  
Error sneezed vehemently, gasping and struggling against the powder, as he cursed Ink's name he used what reserve of energy he had and ripped a hole into another world, falling; this time he used his own strings to cushion his fall. 

  
  
Ink frowned and followed Error through the portal as quick as he could.

  
  
Error groaned, standing up he ran; his body was slowing as his mind was slowly going into dreamland. He refused to close his sockets. “stay away from me ink!” He cried out even in pain, he kept running until he slammed into someone.

  
  
"oh come on error, i'm not going to hurt you. oh, hi there .... heh ... he's a stubborn patient, broke his leg and everything in a fall."

  
  
The other simply gazed at the au destroyer giving a shrug it was Papyrus, but Underswap.  
“whatever, just get him out of here before I destroy his miserable existence.” His eye had flared at the very sight of Error, remembering the last time they had met. Error was struggling.

  
  
“n-no please!” He grabbed onto Stretch's leg.  
“you don’t u-understaNd ink's goNe nuts, help please!!”

  
  
"really? because the only insane one i see here is you. get off me you filthy kidnapper." Stretch growls, shoving Error off him.

  
  
“wait!” He felt his mind grow hazy his limbs lock up.  
“please you d-don’t understand!” He looked up, barely even able to keep awake; as Ink approached he lashed out with strings hoping to keep him at bay a little longer.

  
  
"don't be so stubborn error, your leg isn't going to heal if you keep running off on it." He said, avoiding the strings.

  
  
"just get out of here. both of you." Stretch growls.

  
  
Error pleaded but of course why would Stretch listen; he hated him more than anything. Error struggled against Ink all the more, he pulled against his magic, almost breaking his soul to form another portal, but he was so weak as it was.

  
  
"you really shouldn't be so stubborn. all this fuss over nothing. besides, i'm not going to hurt you. i'm just trying to help you heal." Ink made a portal back to the anti-void and walked through with the struggling Error.

  
  
Error felt another wave of powder go over him as he struggled not to inhale even if he didn’t need to breath the action was there.  
He coughed and hacked his vision fading completely as he was but limp on Ink's shoulder.  
“i don’t w-want this... i don’t...”

  
  
"shhhhh, it's okay. you'll be safe with me." Ink reassures as the powder finally takes hold and forces him to sleep. When Error woke he was tucked into a bed with black and blue sheets in the anti-void and his wounds had been wrapped up, but he was also secured to the bed too by a small, seamless collar.

  
  
Error sat up right quick, it was all the collar's chain allowed, gasping and struggling to get the collar off immediately. No no no this couldn’t be happening! He gasped in pain, his body ached, everything hurt.

  
  
Ink walked over to where Error was, he had a small plate of food.  
"hey, you're awake."

  
  
Error knew swearing would not do him good but he did anyways, calling Ink every name in the book while struggling with the collar.

  
  
Ink sighs.  
"look, this wouldn't be necessarily if you didn't run off and hurt yourself." He set the plate on the nightstand nearby; there was also a chair near the foot of the bed and Ink sat himself on the chair.

  
  
“l-look ink i d-don't know what yOuR game is b-b-but the jokes ov-v-ver, let me g-go!” He snapped he hoped it was a game, but inside he knew it wasn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

"game? what are you talking about? i'm trying to take care of you here. obviously your leg is wounded. i just bought you some food and pain killer."

  
  
Error didn’t want to believe Ink on anything, if anything at all.“just l-leave me alone!”

  
  
"i'm just trying to help." He sighs.  
"i'm not going to hurt you."

  
  
Error blinked.  
“why, what d-do you want from m-me...” It was clear Ink was still not normal but he was less manic than before, so it seemed anyway.

  
  
"why should i bother telling you? you clearly won't believe me. tch ... you've already rejected my attempts to be a friend, why should i bother to tell you anything if all you're going to do is throw it back at me?" He stared back at the destroyer, daring him to refute his words.

  
  
Error didn’t say anything to that feeling his soul twist into a knot, his words sounded so hopeless; as if he were him every day in his void, lonely. He felt hallow suddenly, why should he feel sympathy for Ink? He didn’t know why but he didn’t expect Ink to understand him either; he looked down, guilt running up his spine, for once, he didn’t know why he’d feel guilt for his enemy but he did. He’s felt all kinds of emotions he thought long since dead.

  
  
Ink said nothing further, letting Error stew in his thoughts.

  
  
Of course when it came to food Error refused to eat he knew he needed to heal but he couldn’t make himself eat; he was stuck on a chain to a bed, why should he give into Ink's care? Even though he felt guilt didn’t mean he was stupid enough to fall for tricks.

  
  
Ink knew he couldn't force Error to do anything but he did bring him stuff from various worlds. Not just snacks and stuff, but also a sewing kit, he knew Error enjoyed making things, particularly dolls, so he'd also gotten him some fabric. Even if Error was stuck in bed he wasn't entirely unable to do things to pass the time. He also brought books for Error to read on all sorts of subjects.

  
  
Error blinked at the sewing kit, his fingers trembling as if ready to make a doll right now; he was often irritated by Ink's ventures of talking about what he did that day, making him long for the outside world again ... he had read through every book Ink had brought but having not eaten in days was taking its toll on his body. He whimpered as hunger cramps started up again.

  
  
Ink sighed.  
"you really should eat something error. you're not well. you need to eat something to help you heal."

  
  
His newest doll lay next to him staring up with empty eyes as he cringed clutching his middle it was clear error had gotten used to not eating beginning a habit of eating issues he just was not hungry.  
“i-i can’t.”

  
  
"come on error. it won't hurt you to eat and it's clearly causing you pain even the medication can't help with. you need to eat."

  
  
Error felt himself crumble as he shakily took what Ink offered, his stomach revolted however, not used to any sort of replenishment it had been too long since he last ate; he gasped, clutching his soul, struggling to turn it into magic.

  
  
Ink had given him something small to make it easier, unfortunately it only eased the transition somewhat.

  
  
"easy ... don't take too much at once." Ink proved true to his word in taking care of Error. He really seemed to genuinely want Error well again despite what Error might think.

  
  
Error felt hot, tired, before passing out; his doll fallen off the bed. It was a mini Ink, it was obviously unfinished but well detailed.

  
  
Ink gently picked up the doll and set it on the night stand with the kit. Baby steps ... he needed to get Error well again so he could get him to trust him.

  
  
As the days, or whatever counted as days, in the anti-void passed Error felt better; eating became easier, his dolls becoming an army more detailed than the last. The most perfect being the Ink doll, he even enjoyed Ink's tales across the multiverse, even telling him some of his own pickles he had gotten into.

  
  
Ink seemed content to listen to his stories and if Error asked him to fetch something, he did.

  
  
One day, Error felt antsy, maybe stir crazy; he missed outside of this void, he missed his home, he missed his little trinkets he collected from other aus. He missed outertale, the beautiful stars, he missed being independent; he stared at his army of dolls and picked up the one he had dubbed blotch; it was the one doll he adored out of his army.

  
  
"hey... do you think you feel up to trying to stand? i know being cooped up in a bed isn't fun ... at least maybe you can hobble around a bit?" Inky said, he'd brought Error a crutch a few days ago, but Error hadn't shown any signs of wanting to get up.

  
  
Error nodded tiredly and swung his legs over the bed side, but the collar prevented him from going any further ... that is until it gave slack by Ink adjusting it; he felt sadness, he couldn’t get it off. He touched his good leg down first then he braced himself for the other one, clutching the bedpost for support; he noticed no pain only numbness then he attempted to stand without the post. He stood there, legs wobbling from disuse but a grin at the triumph of standing at all, he held the tiny doll named blotch in happiness.

  
  
"ah ... sorry about that. hang on just a moment. i just wanted to make sure you couldn't run off and injure yourself more." Inky moved over to the bed and settled on his knees on it just behind Error, his fingers lightly ghosted along Error's neck as he fiddled with the collar. The accidental brushes were meant to be 'accidental' but a little teasing at the same time too. While Error had been asleep Ink had done his homework on such things ... There might not be a latch to the collar, at least not a visible one, but the chain was easy enough to remove; giving Error a bit more freedom to move about. He then scurried to the other side of the bed, grabbing the crutch and held it out to Error to help him stand and maybe walk.

  
  
Error couldn’t help but gasp in slight pleasure at the teases along his vertebrae, very sensitive to touch; he took the crutch gratefully and attempted a small walk around the room, never had he been so happy as to just walk.

  
  
Ink was secretly pleased he'd managed to get such reactions from his lover, but he pretended nothing had happened and simply smiled happily as he watched Error walk a little.  
"seems you're finally getting better!"

  
  
Error nodded, he was actually silent; a lot more quieter than Ink had ever seen him. He was actually a very shy skeleton too.  
“t-thanks to your h-help.” He admitted to himself he did enjoy company.

  
  
Ink flushed a little.  
"look ... i ... i didn't mean to scare you before ... i guess it was just overwhelming ..."

  
  
Error looked down.  
“i understand a-after all i h-h-haven’t actually been this emotional r-rational in a long time ink and to see you i-i-irrational scared me. you were a-a-always the smaRt one, the one w-w-who said everything would be okay e-e-even if you couldn’t feel. i coUlDn’t imagin-ne not f-f-feeling anythi-ing again before i w-was numb to it all.”

  
  
Ink seemed at a loss for words for a moment as he stared at Error, flushed.

  
  
"i-it's... not that i don't feel anything ... i ... um ... i've always felt something. i've always wanted to be by your side ... but you never let me." He glanced away from the other, his cheeks were flushed dark shades of the rainbow now.

  
  
Error eye lights went out in shock, Ink really did feel this way for him; Error had fantasized about Ink himself many sleepless, lonely nights. Wishing for Ink to be there and now was this just a dream... he shuddered.  
“i-ink you don’t know h-how much i wanted to b-b-be by your side. i was scared s-s-scared of what the aus wOuLd think, what would h-h-happen, i wasn’t ready i.. i..” He didn’t remember being in front of Ink, but now he was; he cupped the others face, his eye lights meeting Ink's, his teeth clanked to Ink's before he could say anything more.

  
  
Ink was shocked, but returned the kiss ... if he had a soul it would be soaring as he let himself sink into the kiss.

  
  
  
Ink awoke to find himself lacking Error and a kiss, the room dark or whatever counted as dark since there were no lights really.  
Error had been working hard on a doll, this one was special; he wouldn’t admit it but he made it for Ink for helping him heal again.

  
  
Ink sighed inwardly, he should have known it was a dream ... it was just too easy and Error had been a little grumpy about being in bed ... but maybe he could make that a reality .... He really had gotten all those things after all.

  
  
Error had obviously been awake for a long time, seeing as the bags under his sockets were more pronounced and the string he was using never ending as he stitched a black colored doll a face.

  
  
"hey ... you look like you could use a nap."

  
  
Error was just finishing the last stitch when Ink appeared, he hid the doll quickly behind his back; shuddering, he'd had a fantasy last night.   
"i’m f-fine ink you l-look tired yourself."

  
  
"do i? i don't feel it honestly, i had a good rest." He looked puzzled that Error would say such.  
"did you finish that doll you were doing of blue?" Ink hadn't seen the one he was currently working on.

  
  
Error blinked.  
“um yes, uh it’s not complete yet.” He looked away, shivering.

  
  
"you okay?" Ink had been trying to be gentle with Error since he'd brought him back, anything to gain the other's trust.

  
  
Error swallowed.  
"i-im fine a little a-antsy."

  
  
"why's that?"

  
  
Error didn't know how to phrase that he wanted to go see the stars or that he had a strange dream last night.

  
  
"i j-just would like some fr-fr-fresh air."

  
  
"i see. well, maybe you have strength to stand today? if so ... i can at least let you off the bed and see if you're better. you realize i did that because you weren't staying in bed and would have just hurt yourself further ... right?"

  
  
Error looked away again, feeling a bit guilty.  
"i know h-how i was ink, you usually-ly aren't so straight f-f-forward in our g-game. my game i w-w-was scared ..." He swung his legs over the side of the bed; he didn't know why he was being so.... well, open, with his enemy but ink's done everything he's asked so far; he touched both feet to the floor, legs trembling from disuse as he stood up. He fingered the collar around his neck with some thought as he stood to take a step, wincing in some discomfort but it would fade.

  
  
Ink grabbed the crutch and handed it to him.  
"here ... let me get that so you can walk a little. just no running or jumping yet okay?" He tried to joke lightly as he moved around to the side of the bed to unlatch the collar. He couldn't help but risk the one touch ... a gentle tease though he made it seem like an accident he didn't notice had happened and moved back.

  
  
"there."

  
  
Error rubbed his neck, not wanting Ink to know how the gentle touch had affected him; his vertebra were more sensitive than anything. "thanks." He wobbled until he got the hang of the crutch before following Ink into what could only be a living room with strangely shaped everything ... if one could call a living space without walls a living room.

  
  
The "living room" was really only a few paces away since there really wasn't a house ... Ink didn't want Error feeling confined or anything.  
"i'm sorry about scaring you that first time ... i didn't mean for you to get hurt like this." Ink rubbed the back of his neck.

  
  
Error halted in his steps, a sigh breaking free.  
"i suppose that em-empty vial is n-not usually a used e-e-emotion?"

  
  
"no. to be honest ... i didn't really know what it did ... i had never used it before because i was hoping my methods from before would ..." He stopped and sighed as he sat down, slumping a little.  
"i guess i was just fooling myself ... thinking i might some day reach you ... but, well ... heh ... we both know the answer to that." His short laugh held no mirth.

  
  
Error didn't like the hopeless tone in the other's voice, it sounded too much like his own from before; when he'd first discovered he couldn't go back to his brother, his world.

  
  
"ink if it's a-a-any consolation i d-don't hate you. i see y-you as more o-of a friend n-now." That was a step a big step, but Error couldn't see any reason to hurt Ink anymore.  
"but I am curious wh-what exactly were y-you feeLing when you c-caught me before ...?" Probably not something to ask but he wasn't sure what emotion he saw in Ink's eyes back then.

  
  
Ink shook his head.  
"it's not important anymore. like you once told me ... without the vials ... what am i but like one of your dolls?"

  
  
Error felt his soul fold in on itself and he unconsciously reached for the other. Ink was never like this, never hopeless, he was always the one to bring the battle to an end just by negotiation. Error looked down at his slippers, he felt unwelcome suddenly in Ink's home, unwelcome to even be allowed to be near him... unwelcome to attempt to call him friend. He let out a long suffering sigh.

  
  
"i was w-wrong, you're are n-not a doll; those vials are a part of y-you. you d-don't even need th-them sometimes ink."

  
  
"i know you don't believe that. you've seen what happens when i don't." He shook his head a little. _seems i have his attention now ... don't i? heh ... figures. it took telling the truth of things just to get even this far with him ... error. i want you to be mine alone ... but first i have to make you understand that i've been here for you._ Ink forced a small smile on his face.  
"but it's fine. it's just who you are. i guess i just didn't want to accept it. but there really isn't any point in trying to do the same thing over and over again when there's no result ... that's insanity, right? and i'm not insane."

  
  
Error flinched involuntarily, the way Ink spoke made him want to sink into depression... He subconsciously slipped his hands into Ink's without thinking; squeezing, as if to support Ink himself and maybe him.  
"i believe wh-what i want to b-believe. i believe w-we can be friends ink; i don't h-hate you. i never d-did. i was putting up a f-front for my mind couldn't pr-process your words of k-k-kindness. i feel m-more rational than i've ever b-been, i don't w-want to be insane b-but i k-know it won't last l-long; my rationality j-just isn't gonna last long. you're r-right, insanity is l-like that; y-you can't change me and i can't ch-change you ... but maybe i c-can give friendship a sh-sh-shot."

  
  
"i never wanted to change you ... i just ... wanted to be by your side ... because only you could understand me." He murmured. He still didn't look at the other though, he felt a bit of triumph .... it was working. As long as Error thought this was his idea ... that was how he'd do it. He'd been trying this all wrong for so long now ... He would make Error come to him.

  
  
Error looked more guilty, suddenly Ink was pulled into a hug.  
"i'm sorry y-you can't feel, i'm s-sorry i'm an asshole but p-please don't g-g-give up; its not l-like you." Error didn't know when the last time he cried was, maybe when he first discovered his new home in the void, having lost everything.

  
  
Ink was startled by the sudden emotion the other showed, but felt his "soul" resonate. This was just the beginning ... but it was **a** beginning ... and Error cared for no one else ... never would. Ink would see to that for sure. Still ... he needed to at least try and keep up this little thing he had going.  
"what ... error??" The smile had vanished and he looked at the other in utter confusion.

  
  
"i-i can't lose anyone e-else anymore; i can't. you k-keep me going, the reason i e-even come out of m-my void ... i c-can't see you s-sad; i don't k-know why but i f-feel i actually feel n-not so numb." He clutched Ink to him, hiding his blue tears that turned into crying strings.  
"i can't ink, i c-c-can't lose you." He had obviously become more emotional the longer Ink had kept him, it's clear that he was becoming undone just from Ink's charade of being sad ... well not all of it was a charade what he said was true though some of it was a ploy.

  
  
Ink flushed a dark shade of colors.  
"e-error ... i ... i don't know what to say ..."


	4. Chapter 4

Error only clung all the more, maybe Error did need fresh air; in fact Error refused to let go of Ink, he wanted assurance Ink wouldn't just disappear on him forever. His sniffling abated but he just stay there, hugging Ink, trying to collect himself. He was more undone than Ink thought.  
"ink i d-don't want to be a-alone anymore ..." He felt his cheeks heat, realizing what he had just said; that he spewed his soul to Ink ... maybe he was going crazy, he already was, but maybe more so. The fantasy last night, if anything, scared him. Was it Stockholm Syndrome? No, he'd always felt something for Ink, he was just too scared to admit it, too shy to say it, but may be maybe he would ...

  
  
"i'll be here for you. always." Ink smiled gently.

  
  
Error eventually let Ink go, mutter that it was enough mushiness for one day and followed Ink to 'outside of the house'; his crutch and feet the only noise in the anti-void.

  
  
Ink watched him, but let him go about on his own. He had him ... Error had confessed to needing him and that, for now, was enough for Ink as he watched Error walk around the "house" he'd made. There were no walls of course.

  
  
Error smiled, sucking in the 'cool air' of the void.  
"kinda reminds m-me of my void, well brighter j-just as empty, well, emptier t-than mine." He looked to Ink, he'd almost forgot the present; he'd finished the doll but it needed something, some sort of color.

  
  
"is it? what's yours like then?" Ink seemed interested in learning. He'd never been to Error's before.

  
  
Error blinked.  
"well its b-black empty, at first, but m-my strings nest kind of m-makes it less so along with f-furniture i've swiped f-from aus ..." He replied scratching his skull.  
"a-and ..." He didn't want to say the souls he keeps and puts into dolls and strings them up like hangmen, for some reason not wanting to admit what he did with all the souls he caught.

  
  
Ink was listening though. Error had his full attention.

  
  
"uh heh i g-guess not much else t-to tell, maybe a b-book shelf full of supplies." He blushed bashfully, if anything he then jolted as if remembering something.  
"oh c-crap i forgot i h-have a meeting today!" He slapped his face groaning.  
"ugh nightmare's g-gonna kill me, probably d-dust at this r-rate."

  
  
"they better not! not after all i did to help you heal. they'll regret it if they do."

  
  
Error stumbled back at the sudden violent tone.  
"sheesh i wouldn't d-dare let them, if you w-want you can accompany m-me ..." He suggested having noticed Ink's eyes flare strangely when he'd spoken.  
"b-but it will bE kinda bori-ing for ya."

  
  
Ink smiled a little.

  
  
"actually kinda wondered where nightmare's castle was... but you know... they won't welcome me being there, unless ... hmmmm." He was looking at the collar Error still wore and an idea sparked.  
"i've got an idea!" He pulled out his sketch book and began drawing then pulled out an identical collar to the one Error had but with a clasp and leash on the front.  
"they'd never believe you if you said we were friends! but if we trick them into thinking maybe that you have me on a leash for a while then they'll let me be there! what do you think?" Of course Error didn't know that the collar he wore allowed Ink to know where he was and other things, but the one he'd just made was more like a dog collar and had a visible lock on the back.

  
  
Error blushed just at the sight of the collar, making him think of many fantasies ago..

  
  
"t-thAt could w-work." Error took the collar, fingering his own slightly before snapping it onto Ink's neck being mindful to keep it loose but his hand almost lingered longer than it should the carvings he saw on Ink's bones drawing him to want to see more; he snapped back when he clipped the leash on next, his cheeks a soft yellow now, he tugged up his own scarf to hide the collar he wore.  
"uh heh" He wouldn't say he was aroused, he hid it well, but damn Ink looked good in leather...  
"alright um l-let's go oh and d-don't touch a-anything okay."

  
  
Was that a flush?

  
  
"wouldn't dream of it master." Ink replied a little flirtatiously. He wanted to see what Error's reaction would be.

  
  
Error snorted but then registered what he had said, but upon entering the castle he was slammed into the wall by a familiar weapon from Dust; he hung by his jacket being pinned.  
"youuu're late." He hissed.

  
  
Dust was smacked away by Ink who then stood in front of Error like a guard dog. His usually colorful eyes had both shifted. Normally he couldn't control them, but now he could ... and they were both perfect spheres of red at that moment.  
"hands off master." Ink growls, playing his new role.

  
  
Error blinked, now realizing what Ink just said; a blush of yellow, bright yellow. His soul beat weirdly but he shrugged it off as he unstuck himself from the wall, Dust rubbing his skull. That had hurt, of course he looked to Ink, murderous.

  
  
"so you got yourself a pet now error?" Error glared at Dust, his smile twitching; he so wanted to rip out Dust's soul and dust him for the comment. Ink was not a pet. That's when the rest of the crew came out of the main meeting room to see Ink, most grabbed their weapons, that is until Error raised his strings and all the strings suspended their weapons.  
"c-chill he's with m-me ... i o-own him now." It felt weird saying that but there was no room for mistakes with these Sanses.

  
  
"what's your will?" Ink asks, forcing his eye lights to change from red to a pure white .... something none of them had seen since the X-Event ... and was rather unnerving to most of them ... well, except one. Nightmare was his name after all and had no fear.

  
  
Error almost wanted to tell Ink he was good at acting when Nightmare approached Ink staring him up and down; Ink didn't so much as even twitch as he stared back, Error watched with bated breath.  
"so when did you break him error?" Error felt like his whole body shut down, break? He wondered for a fleeting moment if he really had.

  
  
Ink answered for him instead.  
"i would answer your question, but master wishes that i do not speak about that day nor that it be spoken of."

  
  
Nightmare frowned but didn't question it.  
"well either way, nice job; he's been a pain in my plans since day one. come on error we have a plan to discuss." Error looked back at Ink seeing as the others were waiting for him.

"just stay here ..." He whispered as he hobbled into the meeting room.

  
  
"yes master." He settled down like an obedient dog. His brush back on his back again.

  
  
Error shuddered, he never wanted Ink to call him that; the meeting went off without a hitch except they needed him to collect something. A new member, except this member would probably not come willingly and that Nightmare would kill him likely; he had to kidnap Dream ... and destroy that other Nightmare for Nightmare said there can and should only be one of him and Dream. Error couldn't discourage the command.  
"it'll be easy especially with ink on your side you'll be fine." Error, in truth, didn't want to hurt anyone anymore; well, not at the moment. He was rational ... when insanity came back he would hurt people ... he couldn't do this.

  
  
"no." The members froze, Nightmare also frozen at Error's words.

  
  
"what are you afraid of?" Horror asked, looking at him with one large red eye.

  
  
Error bit his tongue.  
"i mean no i w-won't do it, f-find another lackey nightmare i'm d-done." He turned to leave only to find a tentacle wrap around his wrist, tugging him back forcefully. That was the wrong thing to do. The tentacle was sliced off by an arrow of light.

  
  
Nightmare snarled in pain his tentacles writhing in rage.  
"you!" Error flinched as he flicked the piece of tentacle off him.

  
  
Ink gave a rather creepy smile as he held the bow.  
"did you think that your brother didn't teach me a thing or two nightmare?" He was still in the same spot he'd been where they left ... they really should have found a place with a door ...

  
  
Nightmare snarled.  
"i thought you broke him error." Error looked down.

  
  
"i n-never broke him," He glared at Nightmare.  
"ink y-you can drop t-the act now, i'm d-done here." He snapped, more than angry at Nightmare for not taking no for an answer.

  
  
"you will regret this error your dreams will be nothing but nightmares the next time you sleep!!"

  
  
Ink's eyes flickered to red for a moment.  
"don't make a mistake you'll regret nightmare. you're only alive because error wishes it .... the same goes for the rest of you." It was gone though by the time Error had looked his way.

  
  
"i'm d-done being y-your pawn nightmare." Nightmare growled, seething with rage that Error betrayed them all; Horror was writing down a name on a list, his new enemies list.

  
  
"don't bother coming back you slut." Nightmare shot at Error who flinched visibly at the harsh words.

  
  
Nightmare lost two more tentacle before he could blink. Ink had also opened a portal for Error to step through back to the anti-void. It was a clear warning to them as the group watched them leave. If they crossed Ink ... they wouldn't survive to tell about it.

  
  
Nightmare was in pain hissing.  
“meeting adjourned.” Which practically meant 'get the fuck out.' 

  
  
Error didn’t speak when they entered the anti-void, what could he say, that he was a loser?

  
  
Ink was silent a moment before speaking softly.  
"can i hug you?"

  
  
Error froze at the question he fingered his collar lightly and nodded.  
“sure.” What did he have to lose now? He was basically a complete outcast to the entirety of the multiverse now.

  
  
Ink gently wrapped his arms around Error. He didn't want Error to be uncomfortable. After a long moment of silence he spoke.  
"you know ... when we first met ... i wanted to share the multiverse with you ... to share the stars ... the waterfalls ... anything and everything we could find ... like two kids on an adventure with the multiverse as our playground ... but ... it was just a fantasy ... "

  
  
Error looked down, leaning more into the embrace; his tears beginning anew.  
“to be h-honest i wanted to j-join you but .. i w-was scared to b-because, hell, look at t-this multiverse. everyone h-hates me, wants me either d-dust or to go a-away.” He hiccuped, clutching feebly to Ink's scarf as if to comfort himself.  
“ink it w-was my own f-f-fantasy as well b-but it was something i c-could never reach!”

  
  
"there's still so many worlds out there ... worlds that don't know you, i want to show you those worlds. to be with you."

  
  
Errors face heated up at the words Ink spoke, only long ago did he dream for this, for Ink to say these words; in his fantasies... was he dreaming? Was this a joke played by Nightmare's power? He looked up finally into Ink's eyes, his body trembling at the love held inside them and something more, something that scared him. Like a child needing there mother he buried his face into Ink's chest to hide from his eyes.

  
  
Ink had simply smiled at him gently, his eye lights had returned to normal flickering random shades and shapes but they were kind. As they had always been towards his friends, Error had seen that himself so many times ... only now it was directed at him.  
"i want to be by your side, always." Ink says softly.

  
  
Error finally regained enough courage to return his gaze to Ink's, finding the other cupping his face; his cheeks were glowing neon yellow, his words were not working...  
“i want to s-stay with you too.” There it was; it had worked, Ink had Error where he wanted him, his training had completed.

  
  
"c ... can i do something i've wanted to?" He asks hesitantly, softly.

  
  
Error's body trembled as if to say anything you want.  
“y-yes.” He stuttered, unsure, errors approaching in his vision. Ink flushed, he was gentle with Error when he closed the distance to kiss him.

  
  
At first Error didn’t know what was happening, his body heated up intensely as his hands shook to brace against Ink; he couldn’t help but deepened the kiss, all his fantasy’s coming true at once, he felt his soul stutter and nearly just stop.

  
  
Ink let him deepen it, a soft whimper coming from him as he let Error take the lead.

  
  
Error moaned using a little bit of tongue, gently lapping at his teeth for entry; he couldn’t help but find his hands wander to Ink's waist, they didn’t need to breath. Not yet, he needed this to last just a little longer, forever if possible.

  
  
Another soft whimper of pleasure came from the artist as he became submissive to Error in a heartbeat ... he wanted this .... oh stars above did he want this. Had been waiting for it ...

  
  
Error couldn’t help but tug on the leash still attached to Ink's collar, breaking the kiss to wander along Ink's form, pressing against him; it was funny because Error was a little shorter than Ink, not by much but he still manage to nip at his jaw and neck vertebra while his hands wandered, explored the entirety of his body.

  
  
"e-error ..." Ink whimpered, a shiver running through him. He didn't stop the other nor did he want to.


	5. Chapter 5

“oh ink y-you don’t know h-how long i’ve f-fantasized this.” His strings pinned the others arms behind his back as Error began to ravage the artist.

  
  
Ink awoke to Error shaking him.  
“ink, ink it’s t-time to go.” 

  
  
Ink was in pure heaven .... until he'd been woken up. He looked up at Error, still flushed.  
"huh?" Go? The artist looked confused and was flushing as he was trying to put everything together.

  
  
Error snorted.  
“you fell a-asleep pretty hard t-there, kept whimpering m-my name; thought y-you were having a nightmare from his powers. a-anyways were d-done here let’s g-go home.”

  
  
"uh, no ... not exactly ... we were having fun ..." He murmured and followed him back. Well that wasn't a lie ... he just didn't say what KIND of fun ...

  
  
Error chuckled.  
“what k-kind of fun?” He teased as they left Nightmare's castle to a familiar au, Outertale.

  
  
"um, well you were have fun at least ... i was just ... along for the ride ... because i enjoy seeing you happy ... " Ink fumbled, feeling his flush deepen now that they were alone again. It was easy to act around others ... to pretend ... but when they were alone ... he couldn't help it.

  
  
Error snickered.  
“really heh w-well at least i was h-having fun. i d-don’t have it v-very often.” He looked at the constellations, a smile that Ink never thought he’d see on Error's features.

  
  
Ink was silent, his non-existent soul flip flopping about.  
"you should. you deserve to be happy."

  
  
Error looked away.  
“no i don’t d-deserve to be happy.”

  
  
"of course you do. almost everyone deserves to be happy."

  
  
“b-but i don’t, i’m a s-screw up.” Where was this coming from? Did he miss something at the meeting?

  
  
"... i guess that makes two of us." Ink said after a moment of silence.

  
  
Error blinked.  
“how?” His attention was on Ink now.

  
  
Ink sighs and looks away, something of a shameful blush crossing his features.

  
  
"i've messed up in ... a lot of ways ... with creations ... with others ..." He trailed off.

  
  
Error froze, he wanted to say so much; that Ink did not mess up when he healed him, that he didn’t mess up when he met him, but no words would come out. He didn't have time to say anything when several bones slammed around him. Ink spun around to see that world's Sans. 

  
  
"get out of here. you aren't welcome." 

  
  
"no need to be rude!" Ink shot back.

  
  
Error got up and winced when several bones flew at him, one slammed into him.

  
  
Ink's eyes flickered red as he grabbed broomy, he lunged at the other who was summoning another round. Star, as he was known, was fast as any Sans, but Ink was faster and all it took was a single hit and the other's dust fell slowly to the ground.

  
  
Error stared. This wasn't like Ink. Ink was the protector .... the creator of aus ... 

  
  
Ink turned back to Error, his eyelights were back to their normal, flickering colors though he looked concerned.  
"are you okay?" 

  
  
No, this was wrong. Nothing was okay.  
"i..." What could Error say? 

  
  
"i guess i forgot how fragile they can be... i didn't mean to dust him..." He was so used to fighting with Error that he honestly wasn't used to a single blow taking his foe down. 

  
  
"i h-have to go." Error formed a portal and walked through. He had to get away.

  
  
"error wait!" It was too late, the other was gone.

  
  
Time lost its meaning, Error didn't know what to think of Ink anymore.

  
  
It wasn't long before he started hearing rumors flying about... Ink had seemed to have vanished from the multiverse. No one had seen him. No one had heard from him. Not that Error had tried destroying anything lately, but hearing this unnerved the glitchy skeleton. Had something happened to Ink? Why did he care? He was walking through some random au that was on the surface when he bumped into someone. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't really been watching where he was going.

  
  
"s-sorry." 

  
  
Ink blinked... what were the odds? The artist didn't seem himself, his eye lights were faded colors and he didn't have either the vials or his usual brush. 

  
  
Error wasn't prepared to suddenly run into Ink again.

  
  
Ink took a step back from Error.  
"sorry... i'll just..." 

  
  
"w-wait. we need to talk about what happened." 

  
  
Ink only nodded mutely and followed Error through a portal back to Error's void. 

  
  
"do y-you want something to drink?" 

  
  
"no."

  
  
Error got himself some water, he wasn't sure how to start this whole thing. He still didn't know what to think about what happened, but it was clear that what happened had affected the artist. He couldn't remember the last time he saw the artist without his usual weapon and he still wore that collar from when he'd followed Error to that meeting. He normally kept it close at hand... so why? What about the collar? Had Ink forgotten about it? He had so many questions but he wasn't sure how to give voice to them.

  
  
"i'm sorry about what happened ... i didn't mean to kill him ... honestly ... i forgot that other aus only have one hit point... i struck without thinking. i just wanted to protect you." 

  
  
Well, that seemed about right. Error knew Ink usually did his best to protect others, he just wasn't used to having that kind of protection extended to him. They'd spent so much time fighting.   
"it's f-fine i guess." What else was he to say?

  
  
Ink seemed a little uneasy still though despite the faint smile he gave Error.

  
  
"why don't we go out into the multiverse? like we said we would." 

  
  
"sure."


	6. Chapter 6

Error led them into Dreamtale. He need to grab some supplies.

  
  
Ink seemed content to go along. They'd wandered from stall to stall.

  
  
Error looked up from a stall, noticing Ink he blushed; how was he to buy a present for him if he was here? He decided to hide away between two vending stalls, except he was not welcome. A broom hit him in the head.

  
  
"Go away!" The vendor said gruffly, trying to get rid of Error. Ink glanced around, it seemed things were fine from what he could see; not that he expected that Error was making trouble if Dream had time to call him on a phone instead of just spilling paint or something.

  
  
Error winced as the vendor beaned him usually he’d get angry furiously so and attack someone for hitting him but lately he’d just been too busy with his sudden emotions to care.  
“p-please stop.”

  
  
The other tried to smack him before the broom was stopped by a large brush.  
"here now. that's not a way to treat a customer."

  
  
The vendor froze, Error stumbled back; pain and fear all in one feature, he was not welcome here, he realized.

  
  
"you should be ashamed of yourself." Ink admonished, sheathing the giant paintbrush onto his back with a bit of a flourish.

  
  
"one shouldn't attack someone who has done nothing to deserve it. it's those like you who are at fault for what nightmare became." He scowls a little at the vendor.

  
  
Error didn’t know what to do, the vendor glared.  
“But he is not welcome, he should remember his place.” Error flinched again.

  
  
"and just who would you be to judge that?" Ink clicked his tongue at the vendor.  
"apparently your wares aren't worth their price if you can afford to turn away a customer."

  
  
“I will not have this hellion near my wares not after he destroyed our kingdom!! With that insane brother of Dream!” Error felt guilty, he really did now; his rationality had stayed with him.

  
  
"you have some nerve. for your sake i hope your words do not reach dream ... i cannot imagine that would go well for you." Ink huffs.

  
  
The vendor huffed back.  
“Go on, shoo! The both of ya!” He grumbled, leaving Ink and Error, finally, alone together. Error rubbed his skull where the metal part of the man's broom had hit, it was scuffed.

  
  
"rude ..." Ink took out his phone and sent off a text to Dream about the rudeness of the vendor and how one such shouldn't be allowed to run a business with the public.  
"that should take care of that one."

  
  
Error blushed.  
“u-um thanks ink.” He rubbed his arm shyly, the proximity of the other stirring what occurred the last time they’d seen each other.

  
  
Ink smiled.  
"sure. it's what friends do right? at least ... i think so ..." He seemed a little thoughtful on that.

  
  
“y-yEs.” He then realized why he came here, he wasn’t sure anything here was Ink's style.  
“um I was just shopping but apparently i’m not welcome anymore.” He said, shrugging.

  
  
"why not find a place that will be friendlier then? i know a few places." He smiled.

  
  
“er sure, t-that’s a great i-idea. know anywhere where i can-an find um stuff w-with good taste?”

  
  
"i think i know just the place!" He grabbed broomy and with a swipe created a portal for them. There was a fairly colorful marketplace on the other side, waiting for them ... and vendors were calling out cheerful greetings and their wares ... none of them seemed to recognize Error.

  
  
Error's eye lights widened brightly like a child whom was in a candy store; he oohed and ahhed at everything around, internally of course, while following Ink and broomy to a stall with a guy selling beautiful painters sets.

  
  
Ink chuckled as he returned greetings, watching Error. The vendors seemed to sell almost everything and seemed to greet Ink cheerfully enough. Though no more than they did Error when he approached them.  
"heh ... welcome to underdream."

  
  
“w-what’s underdream, i don’t b-believe i’ve h-heard of it?” He said, noticing shiny jewelry and gems as far as his eyes could see; so many ideas, so much stuff... he was kind of overwhelmed when someone shoved a fish in his arms.  
“IT'S GOOD FISH! FREE FOR FIRST CUSTOMER! HAHA!”

  
  
"ah ... well, let's just say it's a world that belongs to someone i know. the ruling brothers here guard a treasure of power. they're twins, but you wouldn't know it by looking at them. they're as different in appearance and manner as dream and nightmare are."

  
  
Error scratched his head, the information being filed away for later only to skid to a complete stop; his eyes large like gems at the sight of dolls. All kinds of dolls, and sewing kits, fabrics and a beautiful necklace. He froze.  
“Sorry sir, that’s not for sale, the necklace.” But it was so perfect... it would look beautiful on Ink.

  
  
Maybe though he could trade something for it? Ink seemed to be talking to someone at the moment nearby who was selling fresh fruits.

  
  
“ma’am i-i’ll give you a-anything for the n-necklace.”

  
  
"Perhaps we can make a trade. I'm not very good at sewing, but your patchwork is well done. My daughter's favorite toy needs mending. Do this and the necklace is yours."

  
  
Error nodded, solemnly accepting the task; he borrowed a single needle, producing his own thread as he mended the child’s toy. This was for Ink, he shook his head to clear it a bit, handing the doll back.

  
  
The woman smiled and nodded, handing the necklace over in return for the work.

  
  
Error's eyelights practically sparkled.  
“t-thanks and i’ll b-buy all your wares too.” The vendor seemed happy enough to help him in return and closed shop once the supplies were gone. He returned, necklace in hand, to Ink's side as the artist drooled over the new colored paints and artist sketchbooks. Error held the necklace tightly and the bag of supply’s in hand.

  
  
“uh h-hEy ink um f-find anything you like?” Error was shy, shier than most skeletons about this sort of thing as he hid the necklace in his pocket, for now.

  
  
"hmm? oh i wasn't actually paying too much attention honestly except for the food." Even if he had been looking over the artistry things earlier, he knew he really didn't need any of it currently. 

  
  
“heh” Error smiled and paid 3 G for some cinnamon buns and burgers, or something like it.

  
  
Ink seemed happy to share the food with Error as they walked along, pointing out different vendors as they went, but he didn't really seem interested in anything. He was watching Error, mostly out of the corner of his sockets as he played host and showed him around town.

  
  
Error giggled as he noticed Ink's sugar covered cheeks.  
“uh you got a little of something.” He pointed to his face smirking.

  
  
Ink flushed a little and wiped his mouth.

  
  
“ah you missed a spot.” A kiss on the cheek. Error blushed furiously, realizing what he had just done and almost crashed cause of it.

  
  
"t-t-thank you ..."

  
  
Error felt awkward.  
“uh h-here. i got y-you something just h-hold still.” His hands practically shook with hidden excitement as he presented the colorful necklace before putting it on Ink and struggling with the clasp, eventually managing it.  
“t-there it m-makes your eye lights pop.”

  
  
Ink had stood still, as requested. Ink's flush deepened when he saw the gift.

  
  
"e-error ... it's so b-beautiful .... thank you." He would treasure it forever. His eyelights flickered quickly from bright colored stars to hearts of varying colors.

  
  
Errors cheeks bloomed even brighter at the sight of Ink's change of emotions in his sockets.  
“i- you're w-welcome.” He rubbed the back of his neck.  
“y-you wanna... still t-travel the m-multiverse with m-me.”

  
  
"yeah!" Ink seemed to be perfectly happy and content. He wanted to explore the multiverse with Error and be by his side, forever.

  
  
Error smiled his hand slipping into Ink's tiredly.  
“so, k-know of another f-friendly world i d-don’t knOw of?”

  
  
Ink nodded, he knew of plenty. The next world was Undersung, which was interesting because that meant that everything they said came out as a song so it wasn't always clear what was being said at first; but it was still fun. Though it was a little annoying singing all the time so they hadn't stayed long, after that was Greytale, where everything was in grayish tones.

  
  
“eh s-sweetheart we’re gonna take it s-s-slow see and your g-gunna listen good see-e.” Error joked, pulling at his jacket as if suspenders and tipping a mob hat.

  
  
Ink giggled a little, flushing though at his choice of words.

  
  
He burst into static laughter at this.  
“hehe your face! i c-c-couldn’t help mysElf!”

  
  
"errrorrr ...." He just flushed that much more. _some day ..._

  
  
Error chuckled mischievously as Ink yowled his name practically.  
“so what’s the deal about grayscale?”

  
  
"greytale ... it's completely made of greys, blacks and whites respectively. you only see color if you initiate encounter magic ... and of course you're just a bunch of black and white pixels yourself." Ink smirked, his flush was just shades of gray in this world and he was painted in varied shades of greys except the vials he wore. The paint still retrained its rainbow color, but it was the only colorful thing on Ink now.

  
  
To Error it was a whole new perspective the only thing colored were his strings and maybe his eyelights but in varying grays.  
“this p-place is weird,” He snorted.  
“come o-on let’s find a-another weird w-world.” He eagerly grabbed Ink's hand, tugging him through a portal to somewhere random he knew of; it was like code in between the walls, like the lining of the multiverse except everything was pixelated like undernet.

  
  
"whoa!" Ink was caught off guard a bit but he laughed it off and hurried after Error. _i'll go anywhere with you my sweetheart ..._

  
  
“t-this is my playground s-s-see? you can b-be anyone you want by t-t-tapping the wall here; like undernet t-there is no cOde of law h-here. you can mod r-reconfigure and take o-over someone else’s websiTe but you’d n-need enough bluebits t-to do it.” He went to 'modify costume' and suddenly Error turned into a blue code cloud, and standing before Ink wasn’t Error but what Error was before the insanity. A sans, simple and classic.

  
“hehe try it oUt.”

  
  
"whoa ....." Ink was amazed and tapping the code he began experimenting ... in a matter of minutes he'd made himself all blue, Error was pink and had a black top hat to go with it now ... Ink giggled.

  
  
Error simply giggled.  
“be c-careful ink, some commands can g-get you booted into a rAndOm chat room.” He swiped his hand across the menu and a bunch of chat forums popped up: talenet, undertailnet, really bleach your eyeballs tail net, and - of course - couples chat cool dudes only RUs

  
  
Error clicked the one that looked absolutely riddled with code and unreadable.  
“this i-is my favoRite chat rOom.” Suddenly he and Ink were sucked in the menu there; the code spat them out into a blue room of 0s and 1s with other charters.

  
  
"whoa!" Ink stumbled and landed on his butt.  
"ooof ... okay, wasn't prepared for that."

  
  
“Eh you get used to it pal also put up a screen name.” He tapped his options and gained a screen name 3RR0R303

  
  
Suddenly what looked like a sexy nurse walked up to Error.  
“Hey honey pie why don’t you come down to my house?” Her hand rubbed at his chest, as she tempted to go lower Error froze; feeling virtually raped by something that was actually a person in this world.

  
  
"keep your filthy hands to yourself!" Ink growled, his eye lights flickering red briefly; the username he'd imputed floating over his head: redruminkboy

  
  
“My honey don’t gotta get technical here, if the sweetie wants to play let him play, you don’t own him.” Error froze, flashbacks to Star coming to him; he didn’t wanna witness another death, no matter how inappropriate the person's actions were.

  
  
Ink crossed his arms and the nurse avatar glitched before being booted out of the chatroom.  
"the nerve of some people." He turned to Error, his eye lights were soft colored hues.  
"you okay?" He knew how Error was about being touched ... he hated it when it wasn't something he was expecting or asked for.

  
  
Error shuddered.  
“y-yeS, some of these people can be a little-“ He didn’t finish that sentence at all, still feeling the phantom touch but he needed reassurance he was safe; he grasped Ink's hand instead, subconsciously.

  
  
"hey... i promise i won't let anyone hurt you. no matter where we are. it's my job, remember?" He says with a gentle smile.

  
  
Error squeezed, shakily nodding.  
“alright l-let’s go find my uSual internet buDdyiEs.”

  
  
"okay. lead the way."

  
  
Smiling Error double tapped the ‘screen’ and they were sent into a room that looked awfully like someone’s grandmother's except the owner of said private chat room was a human; not just any human, a Frisk.  
“hello chara, p-playing as frisk a-again i see.”

  
  
"heh ... isn't that a ... hmmm ... what do humans call that again? an oxymoron or something?"

  
  
“Oh you’ve brought a friend I see.” Error grinned.  
“error take off that disguise, seriously!” Error sighed and the skin melted revealing his true from as did ‘frisk's.’ This chara was grey in color with bits of glitches in her coding.  
“No pretending when you visit mister.”

  
  
"hi there. i'm ink."

  
  
“No need to tell me I already know, and you seem extra friendly with Error; huh, you two smooching already?” Error's face flushed.

  
  
“no n-n-no god nO!! chAra!!” He shrieked, covering his face; as the admin chuckled he wanted to sink into the floor.

  
  
“ 'nuff about that, tell me Error, what have you been up to since we have last chatted?”

  
  
Ink flushed a little.

  
  
"w-we're just friends ... we've known each other a while though ..."

  
  
Chara smiles.  
“Sure ya are, ya know Error don’t just make friends with anyone ya know, if ya ask me.” She jumped off the couch and pulled Ink down whispering something less than appropriate to him.  
“I think he really _like_ likes you” With that she tugged Error forward forcefully to the coffee table, a virtual Toriel moving about.

  
  
“Oh you have friends over darling, why didn’t you say something?”

  
  
“Mum check the chat room's entry’s next time!”

  
  
"uh ... well ... yeah i know he doesn't chara ... i knew him before anyone else did ... um ... we kinda started off wrong and weren't friends in the beginning."

  
  
Chara snickered.  
“But he doesn’t have many that he allows to be touched by does he?” She grinned like the demon she could be as Toriel set out some pie and coffee.

  
  
“mmm t-thanks mrs. toriel.” Error said in between bites of the pie, he loved snail pie; to him it was a delicacy.

  
  
"no ... but knowing he doesn't like it ... i can't say i've initiated it without first telling him." Ink shrugged like it was no big deal, he'd dealt with it for so long it was just a minor thing to him and he kept others from accidentally or purposely touching Error when he was around as long as they were strangers or Error hadn't given permission. He saw the pie.

  
  
"what's that?"

  
  
Toriel smiled.  
“it’s snail pie dear, would you like some?” Error gestured to the plates of two different pies.  
“Oh, and butterscotch cinnamon pie too.” There was a choice, Chara was eating up the butterscotch cinnamon of course.

  
  
"i've never had either. i'll try one of each."

  
  
Toriel smiled and handed Ink a plate of both pies, Error was gobbling a second plate already of snail pie.  
“Don’t eat too much Error, you remember what happened last time yes? You had such a tummy ache you threw up all over poor Chara.”

  
  
"wow ... guess your food must be that good if he did that!" Ink took his first bite of the snail pie ... he found it was a little too salty for his tastes before he gobbled up the cinnamon-butterscotch piece.

  
  
Error groaned at the memory and slowed in eating as he watched Ink enjoy the sugary delight.

  
  
"this really is good! though i think the snail pie is too salty for my liking it's still not that bad."

  
  
“Yes it’s an acquired taste that one but I’m glad you like the pie”

  
  
Error and Chara spoke mostly code, gibberish for the remainder of the evening; eventually Error grew tired and yawned.  
“we should p-probably hit the rOad eh ink?” Chara had began picking up the plates to help Toriel clean.

  
  
"yeah, we've had a busy day. thanks for the pie. it was great to meet you too!"

  
  
“Yep, nice meeting Error's new affection.” Error covered his mouth cheeks blown yellow.  
“Anyways come back, visit soon ya hear?” With that the two left the private chat room, Error still blushing.

  
  
“well uh w-wasn’t that a fine evEning?”

  
  
"heh... y-yeah. that chara sure is something else." He was slightly flushed from Chara's parting comment.

  
  
“Well it is lAte don’t s-suppose you nEed a riDe home y-yeah?” Error kinda didn’t wanna end the night of fun just yet, but he was already tired.

  
  
"um ..." At the mention of home Ink flushed a little. _you're my home ..._

  
  
“i g-guess you couLd stay the n-night at my place. i could m-make the couch uP for you if you d-don’t mind that is.”

  
  
"i'd like that ... then we could play more games too." Ink smiled a little. Though he hadn't planned this so soon it had been Error's idea.  
"you could teach me to play those other games you have."

  
  
Error grinned.  
“then l-let’s go.” He opened the portal to his void.  
“oh, hoLd on.” He sprayed them with a can that looked like bug spray and then around his portal.  
“viruses that c-cling to your coDe here can dAmage your home a-and eat the entire m-m-m-multiverse if they escape, but that’s w-w-why chara has the bug-ug net; it keeps t-t-them from escaping but better-ter safe than sorry riGht?”

  
  
Ink smiled.  
"yeah. we have enough problems without that kinda infestation." Ink chuckled a bit.

  
  
“like fresh-sh.” Error shuddered, that guy had attempted to infest his day every time he went out to cause destruction; not to mention fresh ink... he shuddered harder.

  
  
"pfff ... that guy is nuttier than a fruit cake."

  
  
“nuttier t-than me at least.” Error tugged Ink into his abode, he moved some things around and opened up the couch like a bed.  
“there let m-me just find the spAre bl-lankets.”

  
  
"cool! thanks!" He sat on the edge as he waited. It didn't take long for his mind to wander though and he wondered what it would be like to sleep next to Error ...

  
  
Error hummed as he returned with a red, blue and yellow blanket made entirely from his own strings; the colors made a bone design on it.

  
  
"nice blanket." Ink said with a bit of a grin when he saw it.

  
  
Error smiled.  
“took me exactly 1000 thr-reads and paint to c-color some of these s-strings which i entirely-ly made myself.” He puffed out his chest a bit, chuckling at his own absurd bragging.

  
  
"w-wow... you made this?" Ink seemed in awe. No one else would have believed it.

  
  
Error nodded.  
“3,332 threads, 1000 of the c-colored strings are miNe but 32 are n-normal thread from soMeOne else’s, f-fabric stores.” He said, going meticulously to point out, which he realized this was probably a boring thing to talk about with his guest but he couldn’t help it.

  
  
Ink was just in awe though that he'd made something like this, lightly rubbing his fingers over the fabric. It was almost irony ... he was known as the destroyer of worlds ... but he made something so beautiful as this blanket ...

  
  
Error flushed, realizing he’d rambled over a blanket.  
“if you g-get hungry at nIgHt the fridge is open. i ha-ave some pizza in th-there from yesterday and hAm from christmas d-dinner at the party i w-was invited to. you remember t-the one with the o-other anti-void ... t-that christmas party.” He giggled, what a party that was; with that he patted Ink's hand and left the other, going to his nest he turned around in circles before laying down. Kicking off his slippers into the nest and turning on his side, his back to Ink.

  
  
"yeah, thanks ... goodnight." Ink slipped off his brush and the vials, setting them aside with his shoes and the coat he normally wore around his waist before settling beneath the blanket. He wondered idly if Error was still connected to these strings and if so .... Ink pulled the blanket up to his chin as he felt his cheeks grew warm, he began relaxing even as his mind began to spin fantasies he knew all too well ...

  
  
Of course Error never said he didn’t snore, now did he? and with it his strings trembled above him and around him, almost as if they were syncing with soul beats and breaths; one lucky string seemed to dangle just over Ink's nostril.

  
  
Ink very gently moved the string that was too close, but with the sound of Error asleep ... he decided to have a little fun ... He wanted to feel the strings against his bare bones ... the blanket was close enough ... and oh it was so soft .... His sockets half closed when he felt the fabric brush against his pelvic bone. _oh eerror ... so s-soft ..._ He groaned in his own skull. It wasn't too long before he'd worked himself up ... but he bit his tongue a few times to keep himself from moaning out the ecstasy of it. He spun out a fantasy of the other skeleton easily enough, shuddering with pure pleasureful lust as the material slid across his bones ... teasing him until he was near delirious with the desire to be taken by the other skeleton.

  
  
It was true while Error had a sense of disconnected strings it was not as strong as the ones connected to his soul; the ones recently spun, like the ones holding the dolls filled with souls, he grunted in response, unaware of Ink's intoxication of need but he had a semblance of heat himself.

  
  
Ink shuddered with the pleasure as it overcame him. Once he had gathered himself he cleaned up the blanket and everything quietly before settling into sleep, leaving no traces of his lecherous activities. Letting the softness of the blanket lull him to sleep.

  
  
The scent of cinnamon permeated Ink's sleep, it was late still and Error was shaking so much so his bones rattled; he’d had the dream again of being erased and never seeing his family again. He realized with time the nightmares would abate but he can never forget the reason why he went insane, it hurt so much remembering, it’s why he was making hot cocoa with cinnamon. He whined, his bones rattled again, trying to rationalize; he wasn’t alone, he had someone in his void, he was not alone completely... there were multiverses.

  
  
"error?" Ink asked softly as he was roused from his sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Error froze, the voice so sudden; the room fell into silence. The only sound was a kettle beginning to boil, he shivered.  
“yes ink g-go bacK to sl-sleep it’s still la-late.” He spoke softly as he rubbed his chest where his soul shook in fear.

  
  
Ink blinked, sitting up instead.  
"you okay?" He asks quietly.

  
  
Error wasn’t sure how to tell Ink he had a dream of his end.  
“i-i'M f-fine.” He stuttered, glitching slightly; errors becoming more apparent, he was close to crashing.

  
  
"nightmare?" He murmured.

  
  
He wanted to say 'how did you know' but froze when he realized his soul was floating before him with a thread tied to it.  
“oh.” He pushed it back into himself, shuddering; he couldn’t deny it, he was scared out of his wits.  
“yes a m-memory really.”

  
  
"guess i'm not the only one then."

  
  
Error turned back to Ink.  
“what d-do you mean?” He knew how Ink came to be, kind of carved from the same stone, but not the same.

  
  
"i guess everyone just assumes i have forgotten how i came to be because i don't talk about it ... but even with my faulty memory the nightmares remind me of what i did."

  
  
Error could sense a inner sin, it was just the way he was; like any other sans, every sans had this sense. Well Judges did, Blue sort of didn’t count with those abilities.  
“i d-didn’t know ink. i’m sorry-y.”

  
  
Ink shrugged a little.

  
  
"i've learned to live with it, like we all do." He was silent a moment as he stared at the blanket... knowing he was taking a risk at being so honest and open with his former enemy.

  
  
"it's a little why i tried so hard to be friends with everyone ... my world was so empty ... even when there were those there. they didn't have emotions like i did ... heh ... now i'm just like they are ... except i don't have a soul anymore and they - somehow - did."

  
  
Error felt guilt wrap it’s way around his soul.  
“you're n-not alone anymore i-ink. you... you h-have me.” He said softly, approaching the other with a cup of cocoa cinnamon.  
“i know h-how that feels t-to not have emo-motions; you opened m-my soul to it, my in-insanity wouldn’t allow me to f-feel anything but d-darkness and now i cAn feel rationality. w-when you're around you m-make me feel, feel...” He shivered.  
“feel like m-myself again, the sans b-before error.” He said, sitting before the other.

  
  
Ink looked up when he sat next to him and smiled a little.  
"i'm glad i could help."

  
  
Error grinned weakly as he found his hand in Ink's again, blushing.  
“err um y-yeah let's not m-make it too mushy-y okay?”

  
  
Ink nodded, smiling just a little.

  
  
Error smiles and sips at his cocoa, eventually he drifts off asleep next to Ink.

  
  
Ink found a place for the cup nearby and settled back down to sleep though he was anything but calm now ...

  
  
Of course who knew Error was such a blanket and cuddle hog, he practically had his shorts riding up, and against Ink's femur too.

  
  
Ink would have to be dead to not be enjoying this. Blanket hog or not ... Ink was in heaven ... 

  
  
Error moved a lot in his sleep, eventually laying across the skeleton; his breath puffing against Ink's neck, his soul glowing brightly and almost touching down on where Ink's soul was...

  
  
If Ink had a soul anyway ... Ink closed his eyes, flushing a deep shade. _if i dust ... i will dust a very happy monster ...._ He thought as Error's warmth lulled him into sleep's embrace again.

  
  
Morning came and with it a very drooly skeleton against his cheek, snoring like a vibrator against his skull; his arms tangled up in Ink's bones slightly, his leg wrapped around the other, toes touching toes.

  
  
Ink was perfectly awake and aware of all this and had no desire to move.

  
  
Suddenly the other began talking, not yet awake, as if dreaming a little still.  
“mmm not there nghh yeah like that.” His soul pulsed swollenly in his chest and his bones felt boiling hot to the touch as he practically spooned Ink.

  
  
Oh the temptation ... it was too great ... Ink lightly ran his fingers along the lower vertebra of Error's spine, just beneath the material where the shirt and shorts met.

  
  
Error whimpered and pushed against the touches subconsciously, his shorts glowing dimly, not quite forming something but almost there.

  
  
The whimpering of the other only encouraged the artist to continue teasing his love. The blush on his cheeks deepening ... but oh was that such a sweet sound ...

  
  
Error yowled and turned on his side, trying to press against the touches, his stringy heart almost unwinding at the simple brushes as he was so hot.

  
  
Inky closed his sockets, purring softly as he continued to tease his love ... he wanted to do more ... but he didn't dare in case Error actually woke up. At least this way he could feign sleep.

  
  
Error whined scrambling for purchase at the couch's bed, feeling close but not close enough.

  
  
Ink shuddered ... this was so hot ... and he wanted to hear Error scream his name in pleasure ... but not yet ... he was patient ... He teased Error towards that fulfillment ... to push Error to the peak of pleasure.

  
  
Error let out a cry, a soft goo secreting his soul and his bones; his jacket beginning to stain with the way he laid on his side, his eye lights blurry. Awake, he moaned softly before sputtering unintelligibly.

  
  
Ink had relaxed the moment the soft cry came, he was basking in the sound of it; unaware that Error was coming to.

  
  
Error moaned softly before waking fully too tired to see exactly where he had slept and went to the bathroom to clean himself up frowning and realizing he’d had that wet dream again, as well as that awful nightmare last night.

  
  
When he came back he saw Ink hadn't moved ... but to his embarrassment he'd left a stain behind on the blanket ...

  
  
He groaned, could this morning get any more embarrassing? He didn’t want to make Ink uncomfortable so he swapped the blanket with a flower one and a paint brush design, earlier designs of his making, same material.

  
  
Ink flushed slightly, he'd been awake the entire time and debating on getting up or feigning sleep some more when Error had switched the blankets.

  
  
Error moaned weakly as he struggled to clean his clothes, damn it the stain wouldn’t come out now; he sighed. Cold, hot, it wasn’t working! He changed and decided he’d get it clean later, hopefully Ink didn’t notice the change of blanket.

  
  
 _you are too cute my little error ... i'll pretend for now ... but your cries were so delicious ..._ He thought, his cheeks were still painted in the color of his blush as he yawned ... well okay he couldn't fake sleep forever.

  
  
Error froze mid-step, seeing Ink awake.  
“uh h-hey.”

  
  
"oh, morning." Ink smiled, then yawned again.

  
  
“m-mOrnInG!” He said, glitches in speech as he headed to his ‘kitchen.’

  
  
Ink got out of the bed, dressed, then folded up the blanket and put the couch to rights, setting the neatly folded blanket on one arm.

  
  
Error blushed as the other folded up the blanket, hopefully having not noticed the difference, as he made breakfast.

  
  
Ink didn't comment on it and just sat down to watch Error finish making the meal.

  
  
Error asked Ink, of course, bacon no bacon, vegan option, and waffles and non sugary syrups.

  
  
Ink choose the bacon and syrup for his waffles.

  
  
“good choice.” He fished out bacon and waffles for himself, sausage bacon, a orange cream soda and some eggs as well.

  
  
Ink smiled, pleased with his choices.

  
  
“i forgot to a-ask would y-you like a drink. i don’t j-just have soda; water, milk, o-orange juice, apple j-juice, um Coca-Cola, Pepsi...” He continued listing off his drinks in the fridge, blushing slightly as he realized he fell into ramblings again.

  
  
"orange juice is fine." Ink replies.

  
  
“c-coming right up.” He headed to the fridge, his body half way in again.

  
  
Ink enjoyed the view for a little while before skirting his attention as Error stepped back. He wasn't going to be caught staring that easily.

  
  
"one ice cube or two?" He asked, some people liked ice in there orange juice, some didn't.

  
  
"i actually prefer it without ice." Ink replied.

  
  
"i'm a weirdo, i p-prefer ice in m-most any thing." He hands him the glass with no ice in it as he returns to the table; he was curious.  
"hey, how a-about we explore s-some more unknown pArts of the multiverse a-and make a m-map to where we've b-been and haven't. it'll b-be an adventure!!"

  
  
"i don't mind it. it doesn't make you weird, just unique." He said after a bite.  
"sounds like fun to me."

  
  
Error felt like his soul had grown two sizes larger that day, more than in the last few years.  
"he he alright t-then let me just g-get some paper. i'll mark down u-undercode as are second des-stination next to underdream o-of course and gr-reytale." He concentrated on drawing the words and worlds.

  
  
"okay!" Ink watched him make the map, joy filling him ... this was what he had always wanted from the start ... and it wasn't just a dream anymore. Ink was pretty sure there was only one last thing that would make this more perfect ... but he could be oh so very patient. His little Error was worth it all.

  
  
"alright n-now that we hAve a basic m-map, where else sh-should we go? i d-don't know many pla-pla-places besides the usual a-and undercode."

  
  
"well ... there is ONE place that could lead to others ... the problem is ... it's kinda dangerous."

  
  
  
error grinned like a maniac.  
"d-dangers my middle name ink, c-come on."

  
  
"okay ... just trust me that if we ... run into anyone. we need to run. this guy doesn't mess around and even i'm not exactly welcome where we're going .... and he'll probably be pissed even further upon seeing you and that i'm helping. but it's a surefire way to visit a new world."

  
  
"ink, buddy, it's m-me." He said, patting the others shoulder and tucking the map in his hoodie pocket.  
"now let's g-go see this world huh?"

  
  
"okay, i just don't want anything bad happening ... the place we're going isn't exactly a world ... it's the abyss ... where worlds are born."

  
  
Error's features changed quickly.  
"whoa, like a p-place where everything m-meets and a world is spat out fr-rom it, like swap and st-tuff and x-tale!?"

  
  
"yup ... and where the most aggressive guardian calls home. that's why i'm not welcome either. he'd dust us both on sight."

  
  
Error blinked.  
"well couldn't h-hurt to just peek could i-it?" Error held Ink's hand smiling reassuringly.

  
  
"we won't be there long. we'll just be there until we see a world and we'll hop into it."


	8. Chapter 8

"hopefully the g-guardian's not too atten-ntive what goes through t-the abyss." Error smiled, hopefully they'd just glide right through easily.

  
  
"hopefully we can jump into a world without abyss even knowing we were there in his home." Ink agreed as he opened the portal to a world that held dark waters all around, but the waters were so shallow it wasn't even ankle deep and in the distance was a small island with a single home. All around were soft glows, like fireflies, but white and each of them were different worlds.

  
  
Error was in awe at the many world's he'd barely scratched the surface of aus in his time of destruction he never knew this existed he squeezed Ink's hand for reassurance.

  
  
"here." Ink whispers and pulled him into a nearby light that had become a portal.

  
  
Error rubbed at his sockets getting used to the sudden light... 

  
  
The world seemed white ... not because it was an anti-void ... but there was snow ... EVERYWHERE ... it was a blizzard. The winds tugged at their scarfs.

  
  
"where i-in the stars aRe we!!" He said, his body freezing.

  
  
"n-no idea ... i just jumped into the first one i s-saw!" Inky led them through the blizzard to a house and shut the door behind them. There seemed to be... no one around.

  
  
Error's bones rattled.  
"i-i h-hate to s-say this m-maybe we should h-huddle for warmth."

  
  
Ink lit a fire in the fire place and ran upstairs before coming back with a blanket and tossed it over Error's shoulders, gently leading him to the fire to warm up; ignoring the cold himself.

  
  
Error moaned, unaware they were not alone.  
"hey d-did you hear somEthiNg?"

  
  
Ink glanced around, but so far there was no sign of anyone despite the noise.  
"just get warm." Ink says softly.

  
  
Error groaned he stared into the fire, a shadow skittering behind them. The shadow only turned out to be their shadows though of their scarves. A trick of the dim firelight.

  
  
Error sighed as he took warmth from the fire.  
“we s-should have broUght gloves.”

  
  
"that's not a problem." Ink drew out some paper and sketched Error some gloves. He then handed him the new item he'd made, they were a dark blue.

  
  
Error watched with eyes of a child as Ink materialized gloves right before his eyes he put them on swiftly.  
“thaNks ink.”

  
  
Ink blushed a little.  
"s-sure. i can summon anything we need."

  
  
Error seemed to get sparkly eyed at the thought.  
“a-anything? say un erm a f-few supplies of f-fabric?” He wanted to test this theory, of course he was also very much shivering still; did it just get colder?

  
  
Ink nodded and sketched a few rolls of fabric and, like the gloves, they came to be. Ink thought for a moment then sketched a quilt to toss over Error as well and huddled close to share as much warmth as he could with the other without actually touching him accidentally.

  
  
Error yawned, the warmth making him sleepy, and ending up leaning completely into Ink.

  
  
Ink flushed a little but smiled as they warmed up by the fire. While Error slept, Ink made him some warm weather gear.

  
  
There’s a soft sound, from probably next door, but Ink swore he saw a shadow outside the window; could be a trick of the firelight or blizzard outside.

  
  
Ink wondered about that, but he didn't want to just leave Error either.

  
  
There was scratching at the door, Error stirred only to curled further inside the blanket.

  
  
Ink smiled a little at Error, he kinda didn't want to move.

  
  
Then a howl of the wind, the house creaked as if ready to collapse; then silence, except pitter patters.

  
  
Ink wondered if it had been a good idea coming here ...

  
  
Suddenly there was a soft sound like digging?

  
  
Ink wasn't sure he wanted to brave the cold to find out what that was...

  
  
And then loud thumping, as if something was trying to get in; Error grumbled the noise, irritating to his slumber. Then it stopped, only the sound of the howling wind, and the creaking and groaning of the old house filled the silence.

  
  
Ink didn't like that... what could be trying to get in ... and why?

  
  
Suddenly there were footsteps above Ink, did this house have an upstairs attic?

  
  
Ink kept broomy close, ready to defend them if need be.

  
  
However he realized it wasn’t dangerous as the shadow that had once looked monstrous grew smaller until the culprit peeked his head from around the stair case, mewing; he wore a wool hat with cat ears and a blue jacket his sockets were filled with curiosity as he mewed his plea.

  
  
"uhhh ... hi?"

  
  
The other tilted his head.  
“mew?”

  
  
"well come on, i won't hurt you." Ink says softly.

  
  
The other gripped the banister, thinking as he approached; mewing, eventually sitting by the fire.

  
  
"my name's ink, my sleepy partner is error."

  
  
The other sniffed the artist.  
“mew ?” He then did the same to the sleeping Error before realizing what he was doing and shaking his head.

  
  
"you okay?" Ink asked curiously.

  
  
The other scratched at the back of his skull mewing and pointing outside at the massive blizzard that blanketed and whites out everything before pointing at himself and his skull he wasn’t sure how to say I can’t remember.

  
  
"hmmm ... so ... your name is ... blizzard?"

  
  
The other fiddled with his claws, or something like it, and looked outside; he nodded his head, Error beginning to stir.

  
  
"hmm, well i can't understand you very well ... maybe you can write it." He gave the other a pencil and some paper.

  
  
The other mewed and then got an idea he suddenly jumped out the window, not breaking it, but he climbed out; mewing for help. He needed a boost out to get the things he’d need, all the while Error awoke just as he left.  
“s-sorry I fell asleep o-on ya ink.”

  
  
"it's fine. i almost did too until i heard blizzard, he's trying to get at something i think." He went over to see what the other was up to.

  
  
The window opened again and with it its icy cold wind and blew in blizzard whom rolled to a stop mewing a sheet of papers in his hands drawings and photographs.  
“holy shit t-there’s someone in t-this world!?”

  
  
"yeah." Ink shut the window behind the other to keep the cold out.  
"what have you got there blizzard?"

  
  
“MEW!!” He held the papers up excitedly as he sat between the two spreading them out most drawings of a stormy cloud and wind blowing others photos of people family possibly.  
“huh i w-wonder if thAt’s his brother th-there.” He pointed to a taller skeletal individual.

  
  
"looks like ... hmm looks like the weather here is a problem."

  
  
Error frowned as the house shook.   
“yeah sou-ounds like it’s ki-ki-kicking up.” Blizzard mewed in happiness as he ran around.  
“what’s h-his problem now!?”

  
  
"i dunno."

  
  
Suddenly the wind screamed and the lights went out blizzard was hiding quivering under a table.  
“d-did it just gEt colder in-in here!”

  
  
"yeah ... blizzard?"

  
  
Blizzard whimpered in reply, Error shivered.  
“g-geez my f-fingers are prac-practically frozen under thEse gloves.”

  
  
Inky added more logs to the fire to make it warmer and more blankets, huddling close to Error as he wasn't as protected as the other. The cold causing him to shiver uncontrollably now.

  
  
“i-ink you’ll freeze. co-come here.” Blizzard had cuddled up to the artist, purring and mewing; Error chuckled.

  
  
Ink huddled close, but he was careful to not brush up against the other even as he shivered with the cold.

  
  
Error huffed.  
“come h-here.” He practically pulled the other in his lap, using his warm hands and breathing onto Ink's to make heat.  
“no use y-you dying on me-e here pal.” Blizzard had fallen asleep on Ink's lap, the hat slid forward slightly and Error noticed the head injury. “whoa.”

  
  
Ink flushed, completely flustered to be in Error's embrace.

  
  
Error stares into the flames oblivious to Ink's predicament as he continued warming the others hands and body.  
“you should w-wear warmer clotHes. hold o-on.” He took the fabric rolls from earlier and materialized a needle and, using his own strings, practically made Ink a whole winter set.

  
  
Ink was speechless.

  
  
“n-now go put these o-on before you beco-come an inkscicle.” He said softly as he took Blizzard from the others lap. 

  
  
Ink nodded, still flushed, and left the room to put the clothes on.

  
  
He watched the fire hearing the wind cry again he sighed he knew they’d have to leave soon it seemed the temperature was dropping but he was curious where was everybody and why did this Sans have this injury and why did he say mew?

  
  
Ink came back and looked at Blizzard.  
"hey pal, you know what happened here?"

  
  
Blizzard perked up from his sleep and mewed softly and shook his head, having no memory of what happened but sometimes he’d dream of people and a taller skeleton, Error patted his head.  
“that’s okay w-we will figure it out to-together.”

  
  
"yeah. we probably shouldn't stay here too long though error."

  
  
  
“but ink w-we can’t leaVe him here b-by himself! can’t we t-take him with us?”

  
  
"we need to gather supplies if we're going to take him with us, you know neither of us has a place for him yet. for now it would be better to leave him here."

  
  
Blizzard simply purred and mewed, confused at the other's hugging.  
“fine.” He set Blizzard on the floor and walked over to Ink  
“maybe one d-day we can help h-him remember what h-happened here, but for n-now we will just h-have to be on stAndby for that.”

  
  
  
"exactly." He smiled a little.  
"we'll be back when we have everything ready for him."

  
  
Error looked one last time at the confused sans before a portal engulfed the two leaving the crying sans alone again... Error frowned as they returned to that inky plain that was the abyss as he was drawing Blizzard's world; a single picture with the Sans as the cover of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon at the end of chapter!

Ink tucked it away before pulling Error into another portal before they could be spotted.

  
  
Error blinked rapidly unsure of his surroundings this time around as he practically clung to inks side and flushed visibly when he realized what he had been doing.  
“so n-now where are we?”

  
  
Ink didn't blame him, the place was quiet ... too quiet. Trees all around them were blackened from battle.  
"this is underdream."

  
  
“underdream huh i-is this like a-another version of d-dreamtale?” He questioned, walking across the charred battlefield fire and smoke in the air the scent of magic.

  
  
"no, but there are similarities."

  
  
Error froze he swore he heard a cry somewhere far off.

  
  
Ink looked around, he'd heard it too... or so he thought.

  
  
Error actually never got scared, he’d seen the worst of the worst possibly, but the scream was so very unnerving.

  
  
The sound, however, didn't come again. Whatever it had been.

  
  
Error stayed close to Ink as they delved deeper into the world walking over what appeared to be charred remains of houses.

  
  
"things are ... touchy here." Ink muttered.

  
  
Error froze he swore he saw a shadow peeking out from a tree or what remained of a living one.  
”hey ink d-did you see t-that?”

  
  
"huh?" Ink glanced over in the direction Error indicated.

  
  
It was gone as if he’d only seen a trick of the light.  
“b-but but!”

  
  
"hmmm ... maybe they're shy and ran off? this isn't really a world that's going to trust easy." It wasn't that Ink didn't believe him ... it was just unlikely that they'd encounter anyone friendly.

  
  
Error huffed, glad that they’d made themselves some warm clothes; if anything this place was extra cold too.

  
  
It would figure it was cold, there was evidence that they were in the middle of winter. So far though there wasn't a trace of anyone else ... had the entire place been burnt to the ground ... literally? It sure seemed to have been.

  
  
Error sighed again, he swore he saw shadows out of the corner of his sockets; moving figures.  
“s-see again there it is a-again whAt is that!” He’d spun right around to face the figure, it was gone again and Ink, again, didn’t get to see it.

  
  
"i hope they aren't stalking us." Ink says, glancing around.

  
  
“ink i d-don’t like this. not. one. b-bit.” Error wasn’t one to get scared easy, but this was plain creepy.

  
  
Ink didn't much like the idea of being stalked either.

  
  
Error frowned as he heard whispering and then thought he saw glowing purple eyes ...  
“huh.”

  
  
"i don't think we should stay here too lon-" He stopped because suddenly they were surrounded. Various humans and monsters had weapons, but they didn't look like they wanted to fight.

  
  
Error held his and Ink's hand up, having squeezed it hard and not let go since they had entered this warped world.  
“w-we surrender!”

  
  
"Who are you?" One human asked.

  
  
Error flicked his eyelights shakily to Ink for him to answer, but divulged his name anyway.  
“e-err-ERrOR.” Crash was imminent, his errors flickering about him; he groaned not now!

  
  
"i'm ink ... we're just passing through. we don't want any trouble."

  
  
He almost fell to the ground, one a young human approached the group dispersing them; as soon as they were gone the human child begun to step forward.  
“Then please leave,” She said tiredly, Error looked to Ink for more of an answer to what was going on.  
“this world, us; you're not ready to learn of this place yet no one should visit this place.”

  
  
"when we come back ... it'll be to help."

  
  
The child smiled and grasped Ink's hand, leaving what looked like a small moonstone in his hand.  
“Thank you.” With that the human disappeared, scurrying into hiding; leaving Error more confused and wanting to leave this creepy, sad world immediately.

  
  
Ink made a portal for them once the group was gone entirely, he wasn't sure what to do with the stone other than put it away in a pocket before he took them back to the anti-void.  
"i'm getting a bit hungry, what about you?"

  
  
Error nodded.  
“y-yeah lets go f-find somewhere to eat.” He wanted to erase his own mind of that place and never speak of its existence again but Ink was already drawing and making the world; drawing a moon and shadows around it.

  
  
It was a gateway, just like the one before, he tucked it away; they'd be added later to his collection.

  
  
Error hummed more or less wondering what to eat where to go but it seemed Ink had it all covered for them both, Error preferred cooking the meal himself but it seemed he was the guest now, he flushed at the very idea of Ink cooking a meal for him.

  
  
Ink had all sorts of ingredients on hand, but as Error watched he realized that anything Ink didn't readily have on hand he just sketched into being so that he could make whatever he felt like.

  
  
Error watched with childlike awe every time Ink created something; it made Error's mind wander to what else he could make and then wander to somewhere a little less appropriate, which ended in him flush.

  
  
"g for your thoughts?" Ink asked after a moment. He'd just put a casserole into the oven to finish cooking.

  
  
Error flushed more.  
“n-no.”

  
  
"that bad huh? okay ..." Ink sat down, not attempting to pry further.

  
  
Error looked down his soul thumping.  
“a-actually i’m just c-curious is all; how you cAn create things and i-if it depends on h-how hard you concentrated, how m-many things could you m-make at one time?” He rambled on, question after question tumbling out.

  
  
"huh? oh well ... i never really thought about it ... and i don't think how hard i concentrate has anything to do with it." Ink seemed thoughtful. He really had never considered it, it had always just been something he could do.

  
  
Error blushed only for a moment.  
“perhaps we can t-test that like h-how many apples un-until you can’t make a-anymore or er o-other objects.” He realized he was falling into a fantasy thought again and shook his head in response.

  
  
"hmmm, sure. i guess there's no harm in that."

  
  
“alright well f-first let’s find a p-place where you can make t-these apples or other o-objects and i’ll gAuGe your resu-sults.”

  
  
The timer went off and Ink pulled out the casserole.  
"how about after we eat?"

  
  
Error grinned.  
“sure i c-could eat,” He said a little seductively.  
“after a-all making stuff w-will make one h-hungry after all.”

  
  
Ink flushed at the seductive tone... _oh stars..._ He cut up the casserole without saying a word, too busy trying not to embarrass himself.

  
  
Error snickered, he didn’t know why but it felt good to play with Ink like that; he took his time eating of course, after all since when did he have someone actually cook for him.  
“t-this is amazing i-ink.”

  
  
Ink spent most of the meal blushing over Error, reminded of some of the fantasies he'd had recently.

  
  
“y-you know you c-could be a gReAt chef.” He complimented, loving the way the other became flustered just from small words.

  
  
Ink just sputtered a little at the compliment.

  
  
“you're so-o-o cute when you bl-blush like a p-pretty little r-rainbow.” He subconsciously spoke and froze, his fork clattering with what he’d just said to the other.

  
  
Ink's flush intensified and he seemed to be trying to hide behind his scarf in his embarrassment. _my sweet little error ... how you affect me so.._ He couldn't look at Error just then, he was so flustered.

  
  
Error giggles.  
“s-sorry but it’s t-true, it’s really cUte.” He admitted, he couldn’t not say it now that it was already out there.

  
  
Ink was too flustered to manage an answer.

  
  
Error blushed as they finished the meal, he awaited Ink near a empty spot of the anti-void.  
“i’ll start t-the watch.” He pulled out a stopwatch from his pocket.  
“now just m-make as many i-i-items possible until tHe time ru-ru-runs out.”

  
  
"i can d-do that." He was still a little flustered. He had made sure to get a piece of paper and a pencil and waited for Error to say when to start.

  
  
Once he was sure Ink was ready he clicked the watch to start ticking.  
“go.”

  
  
Ink began drawing apples of all sorts of sizes and once he'd colored them in they'd popped into being. He'd push them aside and soon he had a barrel's worth of apples as he kept drawing.

  
  
Error saw the time ticking down so far Ink was off to an amazing start of 50 apples in a barrel.

  
  
The 50 was soon 100 ... then 150 ... 200 ...

  
  
Error was in shock and awe at the many apples beginning to fill up around him. As the time ticked to 0 he counted at least 450 apples and barrels. “t-times up, wow.”

  
  
Ink had managed to just do one last apple before he'd said time was up.  
"um ... that's a lot of apples. man ... my hand is cramping a little."

  
  
Error looked around in utter awe at the many apples.  
“huh w-what do we do with al-all the apples now?”

  
  
"i have an idea." Ink opened up a portal on the "floor" near a barrel and shoved the barrel into it.  
"c'mon, this au won't mind havin' food lyin' around. in fact, we'll be lucky if it doesn't disappear in 24 hours." Ink pushed a second barrel towards the portal.

  
  
Error blinked as he helped push the next barrel, in watching the portal a shadow moved over towards the food and the barrels were gone in a matter of minutes; not hours apparently.  
“huh.”

  
  
Ink closed the portal once all the apples had been pushed in.  
"there. problem solved."

  
  
“heh t-that’s nice place to s-send them.” He flushed, he’d realized how close the two have become over time.  
“hey um h-hate to ask b-but mind if i c-crash here for the n-night?” The truth was he didn’t want to be alone in his void again.

  
  
"not at all." Ink smiled.

  
  
Error yawned softly.  
“i t-think we should turn i-in for the n-night don’t you?”

  
  
"yeah." Ink went back to the paper and began drawing again. When he was finished a bed sprang up with dark blue pillows and red sheets. with a black bed frame.  
"there."

  
  
Error blinked at it for a moment.  
“i was j-just gonna suggest i sl-sleep on a couch b-but this works too-o-o i guess.”

  
  
"heh ... i uh ... don't really have any furniture since i ... don't really have guests over ..." Ink flushed a little.

  
  
“heh t-thanks ink.” He kissed his cheek and both froze, Error realizing what he’d done felt his stomach drop.  
“i i l-look ink i-”

  
  
Ink flushed dark, colorful shades.

  
  
Error felt himself glow his soul glowed he couldn’t hide how he felt anymore.  
“oh w-what the hell.” He pulled the artist to him via a string and passionately began to kiss Ink; showing all his love as his soul pressed against Ink, glowing like a little lighthouse.

  
  
Ink was caught off guard, but he returned the kiss regardless. _if this is another dream i don't wanna wake up ...._

  
  
The great thing was it wasn’t a dream, this was real; he could practically taste Error as he dominated Ink's mouth, his tongue practically lapping at the other to wrestle his. Hands wandering, curious like a child.

  
  
Ink whimpered a little as he submitted to his love's desires ... he'd been waiting so long ... so patiently ...

  
  
Eventually Error had to release for air he didn’t really need as he found himself entangled in Ink's limbs.  
“i a-always heh ... i always th-thought you were t-the most beautiful, s-smart, funniest skeleton a-around ink. i l-love you. i always have, i w-was just so sc-cared that you’d reject m-me or didn’t see-e-e me that way. i su-sppose i tried to d-deny myself of h-how much i loved yOu.”

  
  
Ink was dazed from the kiss but smiled a little despite the flush.  
"i love you too...."

  
  
Error whimpered.  
“oh g-god ink.” He scratches at Ink's spine, playing with each column; his fingers pressing against Ink's coccyx.

  
  
Ink cried out in pleasure, pressing into the touches. Lost in the moment, stars but he'd been dreaming about this for so long ... he wanted it ... needed it ... craved it like nothing else.  
"o-oh stars e-error ..." He clung to the other as he shook with the pleasure.

  
  
“oh ink m-my beautiful r-rainbow blotch.” His bones were hot with need and pleasure, carefully slipping a hand in and palming the others pelvic bone rubbing and massaging the pelvic girdle, massaging his coccyx as well; pressing, needing, he swiped his tongue across the other's teeth for entrance.

  
  
Ink felt so hot ... so needy and wonderful all at once. He trembled as he opened his mouth for Error, their tongues meeting briefly though Ink didn't fight him for dominance as he whimpered in pleasure.

  
  
Error gasped.  
“i need to see y-you ink. all of you, i o-only caught a glimpse and i b-barely could control myself th-then.” He trembled with need, clearly so it pressed against the other's leg.

  
  
Ink shivered at the words, his tone lower and slightly husky with his need.  
"i'm all yours."

  
  
Error moaned, his eye lights rolling and flickering as he stripped his beautiful Ink down to the bare bones; his hard on strained and swelled, he almost came then and there seeing the markings on such delicate bones.  
“you’ve t-taken my breath a-away ink.”

  
  
Ink trembled with delight and pleasure, his eye lights flickering dark pinks and reds of his lustful pleasure. Each touch from Error pulling pleasure filled sounds from him. His magic had formed the counterpart for Error along his pelvic bones; warm and slick with his desire. 

  
  
Error gasped, so hot, his other arm wrapping around the other as he explored and traced the patterns on Ink's bones, lazily lower and lower until the lip of the magic construct was skimmed with his fingers and tongue, he indulged himself in prepping him.  
“so wet, you're r-r-eady aren’t you ink? y-you wanted this i’m g-guessing from the b-beginning. such a n-naughty little thing.” He skimmed a hand down to Ink's tailbone and gripped roughly as his cock pressed against the other's leg, warm to the touch.

  
  
Ink whimpered, murmuring in a seductive tone.  
"i've wanted you since the first time i saw you ..." He pressed up against Error with a lustful groan.

  
  
Error keened out a wail, he was very sensitive due to he never let anyone but himself touch him.  
“i-ink.” His magic swelled, almost bowling him over just from the soft press of Ink's body; his hands scrambled to find holds in Ink's ribs, gripping as he tasted his soon-to-be-mate. Preparing him and struggling not to cum immediately from the simple, feather light touches of the other; struggling to hang on as well.

  
  
"s-such wonderful sounds m-my sweet error." Ink purred between kisses, he shifted a little in Error's hold to spread his legs; inviting the other silently to take him. To give into the desire they both wanted; both struggling to hold onto coherent thought, but that was fast losing battle.

  
  
Error digs his claws in interweaving a few strings through the ribs, sliding up and down; pinning the other as he sent one string around one rib and around another as he slowly pressed into his Ink.  
“y-you're mine, mine alone. n-nobody else’s. mine.” He possessively whispered as his strings slid, every thrum of movement pleasure to both; his soul pulsed pleasure to the other, sadly not able to bond seeing as Ink had no soul, but still equally loving. He adjusted slowly, each movement threatening to push them over as he pulled out and jammed back in, his strings sending pleasure over both from it’s thrums.

  
  
They couldn't really soul bond, but that didn't keep them from being mates ... Ink cried out in pure pleasured lust as Error slid into him.  
"oh error yes ... yes." He keened out from the pleasure.

  
  
He played with a string that wove inside Ink as he thrust once more, moaning a few strings slipping further inside of Ink's ribs; he wanted Ink to feel all his love, even if he didn’t have a soul, they were one at this moment. Their passion there love all in one and he wouldn’t have it any other way he kissed him again as he gave sharp thrusts into his lover.

  
  
Ink returned the passion with his own, moaning into the kisses; giving everything to Error. His love ... his mate ...

  
  
Error felt his whole body and soul lunge as he felt himself reaching his peak already.  
“OOOH! OOOH INK OHHH!” He expelled everything inside himself to Ink, coming for the first time as he felt Ink's orgasm follow.

  
  
Ink cried out wordlessly as the pleasure overwhelmed him, clinging tightly to his new mate as he shuddered in pure ecstasy.

  
  
For a moment they had become one, a bond formed between them despite Ink's lack of a soul ... Error panted, his eye lights bright and wide in shock.

  
  
Ink purred in pure pleasure. Finally his patience had paid off ... Error was his. He looked up at his mate with a half lidded, loving expression.

  
  
Error nuzzled and purred, arms wrapped around his mate he felt himself begin shutting down in exhaustion; it was clear he’d fallen into the trap completely unaware he’d ever fallen into it.

  
  
Ink's purring increased. _finally ... now you see my love and we'll be together forever._


End file.
